


The Odyssey Resurgance

by Fmfan1980



Category: Independence Day (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it entered the hyperspace window over the Asgard planet of Orilla, the Odyssey was hit by a violent energy wave caused by the planet's destruction after the Asgard committed suicide. What if the violent wave pushed the Earth ship into another universe, and into another ongoing war for humanity's survival. An AU of Independence Day: Resurgance and AU Unending for SG1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, locations or plots from Stargate SG1, and the Independence Day movies. They belong to their respective creators and studios. All I'm doing is simply playing with the universe that the creators made.

**A/N:** Had this in my head while I was studying. I watched Independence Day: Resurgence yesterday, and I was surprised that the ESD had no space worthy capital ships. They had the space-tugs, the hybrid fighters, the bases on the moon, mars, rhea (I could be mistaken, but I didn't see any in the movie), the plasma cannons, and the orbital satellite defence grid. But no capital ships? Anyway, this was just something I thought about while watching the movie; what if the Odyssey made it to this Earth during the second war. Cheers.

**Earth Ship Odyssey, Hyperspace tunnel to Earth.**

The last thing that Colonel Samantha Carter remembered before she snapped open her eyes, finding herself lying on the cold floor of the Earth ship Odyssey, was the massive explosion of Orilla, the Asgard Homeworld just before entering hyperspace. The Asgard had invited the Odyssey, commanded by the SGC commander, General Hank Landry, to their home world by a mysterious invitation. A mystery solved later when the Asgard known as Thor beamed aboard the ship once it reached Orilla's orbit, and then told the General that his people were giving them everything they had; all their technology… including weapons, their history, their culture, and their knowledge.

The Asgard were handing their legacy, the Asgard Core, to the people who Thor had finally christened the Fifth Race. All of this was simply due to their irreversible genetic disease thanks to millennia of cloning, and the fact that they did not want their technology to fall into the wrong hands. It had taken days for the Asgard to retrofit their latest technology into the Odyssey. This included their latest beam weapons, their latest power source that would be complementing the Odyssey's Zero Point Module, a power source of another highly advanced race.

All in all, the Odyssey was going to be the technological flagship of the Earth fleet.

And it was all thanks to the Asgard.

Then the Ori, the current enemy that the entire galaxy was at war with, found them out. They came to Orilla and attacked the planet. It was then that the Asgard, including Thor, left the ship and returned to the planet below. With a few minutes to go before the planet exploded, the Odyssey managed to destroy one of the Ori ships that was attacking it. Where once the shields of the Ori, built using ascended knowledge, was near impossible to penetrate' it went down in two shot by a beam weapon powered by the Asgard Core and the ZPM. And then it took another two shots to destroy the ship itself.

"Sir!" cried out Major Marks as he looked at his screen, with Colonel Carter looking over his shoulder, "the planet's reaching critical mass!"

"Get us into hyperdrive!" General Landry ordered. Just as the hyperspace window opened, and the Odyssey accelerated into the tear in space, the planet exploded. And the resultant violent energy wave from the exploding planet not only destroyed the remaining Ori vessels that was heading for the planet below, the wave hit the Earth ship just as it entered the hyperspace window. Back on board, the entire crew felt a heavy jolt despite the advanced inertial dampeners.

It was so violent that Colonel Carter was flung to the port wall. As were numerous other crewmembers all over the ship. Back in the present day, as she winched in pain while getting to her feet, the Colonel looked up and saw Colonel Mitchell limping towards her, his forehead bleeding, before he placed his arm under hers. He then gritted his teeth and pulled her up until she was on her feet.

"Thanks, Cam," whispered Colonel Carter while she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. In the meantime, she was able to make out General Landry, who was being helped up off the floor in front of the Command chair by Teal'c and Daniel, and then she turned her head and saw a crewmember starting to place Vala's left arm in a sling while she was hissing in pain.

"Injuries?" whispered the Colonel as she looked at Colonel Mitchell who helped her to a console before leaning her back against it. He was then handed a first aid kit by a lieutenant who rushed off the bridge when an alarm went off, and was a few seconds later turned off.

"We're still counting," said Colonel Mitchell as he dabbed the side of Colonel Carter's head.

"Colonels," said General Landry as he was helped past his command chair to where they were standing thanks to the aid of both Teal'c and Daniel, both of whom were slightly injured, "you two all right?"

"Yes, sir," nodded the both of them.

"Daniel? Teal'c?"

"I am well, Colonel Cater," replied Teal'c.

"Me too," said Daniel, "how about you, Sam?"

"Other than seeing two of you?" said Colonel Carter while pointing at Daniel, "it's nothing bad."

"Vala?" asked Daniel as he turned to the alien woman.

"Other than this broken arm?" winced the dark haired woman, "I'm alive."

"Lieutenant," said the General as he looked at the young woman helping Vala, "I need you to…"

"General?" asked Major Marks as everyone looked back at him, and then back at the front window of the bridge which showed the blue and white hyperspace tunnel they were still flying through, "we'll be in Earth orbit in two minutes."

"Two minutes?" asked the surprised General who turned back to look at Colonel Carter, "we were in another galaxy. It took us nearly a month to get to Orilla, and to… I mean… we were out for a month?"

"The upgrades?" asked Colonel Mitchell before saying that it was possible that all the upgrades increased their speed.

"No," Colonel Carter shook her head, "I'll need to check the logs but there's no way. It's possible that the energy released from Orilla exploding gave us a big push… judging from the jolt we had… but coming back to Earth orbit that fast? No way. I think… I mean…"

"We're almost home," said General Landry, "all of us need to be checked out by Dr. Lam, and her team first. And then check the logs"

The General then looked at Colonel Carter and told her that was the time she would get a chance to go through the new tech, and discover what it was that happened. He noticed the disappointed look on Colonel Carter's face, and then saw her lips parting to say something. Instead, he pre-empted her by saying that she would get first crack at the technology before anyone else.

"But only after your check-up," repeated the General.

"Yes, sir," came the reply with a small smile on Colonel Carter's face.

"Exiting hyperspace in four, three, two, one," said Major Womack as a tear opened up near the moon, and the Odyssey sped out of the blue hued tear. It was then that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out the bridge window. In fact, anyone who was close to a window was able to see a terrible sight.

A sight that everyone on board thought would only exist in their wort nightmares; a massive ship, with what looked like legs, straddling the oceans and continents. The ship wasn't like anything they had seen before, it didn't look Goa'uld, it didn't look Asgard, and it definitely didn't look as if it was made on Earth. The rest of the crew walked towards windows, with those who hadn't seen the sight being called to the Mess Hall or to other places with viewing ports, by panicked crew members.

The tension that gathered was the thickest in the bridge. It was weighing down on everyone. And then the General set his jaw, and gave out his orders. He knew that everyone was stunned by the sight before them, he knew that everyone was worried about what was happening on their world, but he wasn't going to let that slow down what they were supposed to do.

Save the world.

"Marks," yelled the General as he sat down on his Command chair, "contact all our ships. I need an ETA."

Major Marks nodded his head before turning back to his screen. It was then that the General ordered a channel be open to Stargate Command, and Homeworld Security. Just as the General was about to give an order to Colonel Carter, the ship passed the moon… and Womack turned around to say that there was something wrong. The General looked at her as Womack explained that there was destroyed debris on the moon, debris from what seemed to be a moon base.

"And the debris field from Anubis' fleet is gone as well, sir," said Womack as Colonel Cater hurried to one of the scanning stations to confirm what Womack was looking at, with concern showing on her face. She looked at the scanner with Colonel Mitchell standing next to her, looking at the blonde officer expectantly while General Landry was calling for Stargate Command.

"Message has been sent to all ships, sir," said Marks.

"They're gone," whispered Colonel Carter, her voice shaking as she tried not to imagine the situation that they could be finding themselves in. She looked up at Colonel Mitchell, and then at Daniel, Teal'c, and finally Vala who joined them after the latter's arm was in a sling. Colonel Cater told them that they should have at least been signs of the debris from Anubis' ship, "but there's nothing. But… this is weird. There's unknown debris in orbit and… there's debris of ships on the surface. We have a saucer type ship in… wait a second. It's nothing we've ever encountered before. It's not in our database."

"Sir?" said Marks, his voice shaking as he looked back at the General who was repeating his message to the SGC and Homeworld Security for the third time, "scans of the surface show that… that swathes of Asia have been totally destroyed, many middle-eastern nations have been destroyed, and large swathes of Europe including London. All… all gone."

"How many?" asked Daniel as he gulped while trying to think about the number of people who could have died, "Major Marks?"

"In the millions," answered the Major before he and the others looked back out the window in stunned silence. A silence broken by an alarm. Colonel Carter turned back to her scanner and her eyes opened wide at what was being registered on the surface of the planet; from the massive ship, there was a beam of plasma that seemed to be drilling into the Earth's core… which would be cracked open in twenty minutes; then there were squadrons of unfamiliar fighters coming out of an unfamiliar looking Area 51 that were heading for a section of the massive ship, and a few alien vessels were heading for Cheyenne Mountain.

"Sir!" yelled Colonel Carter at General Landry who looked back at her after unsuccessfully trying to contact Stargate Command, "we've been trying all subspace frequencies because we know that Stargate Command would be using the same technology. Or at least our Stargate Command should be using the same technology, and the same frequency."

"Carter?" asked Colonel Mitchell while General Landry, who was trying to hide his nervousness when the blonde officer mentioned the words 'our Stargate Command', ordered Marks to contact the SGC on all frequencies… both normal and scrambled military frequencies, and on all subspace frequencies.

"I hope I'm wrong, sir," said Colonel Carter as the General turned back to look at her, "I really do. But judging from the lack of debris of Anubis' fleet, which we already know would take at best… two more years to clear. And then there is…"

"So we're in the future?" asked Vala as everyone looked at her, "time travel through hyperspace?"

"We've been through weirder," said the Colonel, "but that's not it. I mean, it could be that when we think about the destroyed moon base, and…"

"Ummmm…. General?" said a nervous Marks as he looked back at the older man, "we've got a response, but it's not from the SGC."

"Who's it from?"

"Earth Space Defence," said Marks as Womack, and the others looked at him, and then out at the planet below, "a General Joshua Adams is claiming to have never heard of a Stargate Command, or the Odyssey. He's demanding to know how we managed to get through to a scrambled signal in a time of war."

"Open a channel," ordered General Landry.

"Ok," said Daniel dryly as he looked at the two Colonels, Teal'c, and then at Vala while General Landry sat on his command chair, "this is a whole new level of weird."

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth Space Defence headquarters, Area 51.**

It was hell out in there as the ESD hybrid fighters were battling the agile, wing-shaped, and shielded, alien planes. All the while, back in Area 51, the military leader of the base, General Joshua Adams and the civilian director of the entire ESD, David Levinson, were watching their planes attacking the massive mothership currently straddling the entire Atlantic Ocean. The ESD had recently found out that there was a massive heat signature within the ship, which Levinson believed could be a queen… a queen that was controlling the entire alien force that was currently attacking Earth. They had already heard about the plasma drill shooting from beneath the massive ship that they guessed was headed towards the planet's core, with Levinson later making a remark on how the drilling could very well stop one the queen was killed.

All they could do now was watch the fighters, led by Captain Dylan Hiller, on their screens as they fought a losing battle due to the sheer number of the enemy forces. The alien forces were so great that Captain Hiller recommended that the majority of the hybrid-fighters pull out while he and several of his squad flew into the ship. The idea was to fire their fusion bombs from the inside of the ship so that they could destroy the entire vessel. They waited until a section that looked like a hanger bay appeared, and then they rushed in, timing their run toward the bays with the firing of the ships' weapons; the only time the shield fluctuated.

And then they were in.

While all of this was going on, President Elizabeth Lanford, was watching and hearing everything through a secured communication line from deep within Cheyenne Mountain. It would be a few minutes later that one of the personnel at the control room in Area 51 would rush to the General's side, and give him the news that seemed like a joke at the time.

They were receiving a message on a scrambled military channel. The General read the transcribed message from a Major Marks, calling for 'Stargate Command' and 'Homeworld Security'; two words that confused both the General and Levinson when he looked at the message. In the meantime, the General told the officer who brought this message to reply with a message of his own.

A message that said this was a time of war, and they did not have any time for jokes. The General added that breaking into a scrambled military channel was illegal, and that once the war was over… whoever it was that committed this break-in would be prosecuted. The officer nodded his head before rushing to his console, where he sent the message. In the meantime, Levinson re-read the message and then looked up at the General who was looking at the blips on one of four large screens along the walls. They were showing several fighters that were in the mothership preparing to destroy it from the inside.

It was at that exact point in time that two things happened; first, the daughter of the man who was President, during the first time these aliens attacked Earth in 1996, rushed into the ESD control room. Patricia Whitmore, whose father had just woken up after having been telepathically connected to one of the aliens held prisoner for the past twenty years from the first attack, yelled that it was a trap. That the planes heading into the mothership were doomed, that the queen knew they were coming. Just as there was an electromagnetic pulse from inside the mothership to disable the planes, the same officer from a few seconds ago ran back to the General, with his face ashen, before he handed a message on paper with his trembling hands.

The General looked at the message, and his eyes opened wide in shock before handing the message to Levinson. The General, while Levinson read the message, listened to the pilots screaming over the communications lines that they had no power and were falling from the air in side the ship. In the meantime, Captain Hiller was telling ESD Control to remotely detonate the fusion bombs. Taking priority of the situation, the General ordered the detonation of the bombs before telling the junior officer that brought him the message, to pipe in the audio message to the control room, and to Area 51.

The officer then rushed back to his console while the bombs were remotely detonated by another officer. However, the endeavour was unsuccessful since some of the surviving pilots who ejected from their planes reported a shield, an alien shield, had encompassed the planes carrying the fusion bombs. The shields held back the massive explosion so there was no harm to the ship, and now the pilots were going to try and make their way out of the ship on their own.

At the same time, they were going to cause as much damage as possible.

The General looked over at the tears that were gathering in Patricia's eyes since one of the pilots now trapped was her fiancée, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gently squeezed, trying to reassure her before he turned to face the screen that showed the President's concerned face. The General then informed her of the situation, just as General Landry's voice came over the speakers in the large room, silencing everyone.

"This is General Hank Landry, commander of the Odyssey, calling Earth Space Defence, do you copy?"

"General Landry," said General Adams, "my name is General Joshua Adams, military leader of Area 51. With me are David Levinson, the head of the EAD, and we're joined by President Elizabeth Lanford from Cheyenne Mountain."

**The Odyssey, High Earth Orbit.**

'Elizabeth Lanford?' thought General Landry to himself before he looked back at SG-1 who were standing behind him. They shrugged their shoulders, at least the Earth based members, indicating that they never heard of the woman. But he could see the worry on their faces, the worry on all of their faces as they thought about another confirmation to the theory that they weren't over their Earth.

However, what General Landry wanted to do was already done. They had made their introductions. Now it was time to get back into the battle.

"General Adams," said General Landry, "I realize that there are many questions you and your people may have, in fact… we have possible theories on what happened to get us here. But for now, the Odyssey's here to help. Our sensors are reading alien vessels that have landed outside Cheyenne mountain. They're attacking… and there's a breach at the entrance. Where is the President?"

"General…" said Levinson as he looked at the terror on the face of the President who turned away, and was now looking to her left. Patricia had her hands over her mouth while everyone in the control could hear thumping sounds from the bunker in Cheyenne mountain through the speakers in the control room. Levinson then yelled that the President and her cabinet were in Cheyenne Mountain.

"General Adams," said General Landry, "I am instituting Homeworld Security Directive One; should the Earth ever be invaded by an alien threat, the President, and his or her cabinet is meant to be secured at an off-world site. Since it appears there is no off-word site, we will be bringing them to us."

General Adams could only hear General Landry's voice from far away as he stared at the monitor that showed the President and her people continuing to stare at the bunker's entrance. Panic then stared to set in a few seconds later as numerous people were standing around the President with their weapons drawn towards the bunker entrance. But General Adams could still hear Levinson saying something to the tune of 'do it', and then he heard Patricia gasping as she stood next to him. General Adams then blinked, and all the sounds, all the noises around him came into focus again as a buzzing sound, and then a bright white light enveloped the President and her Cabinet.

And then they were gone, just as the door fell with a thud and the armoured aliens walked in. All they found was an empty room.

Back on the Odyssey, sixty beams of white light all over the bridge faded away to reveal the stunned faces of the President and her Cabinet, as well as the secret service personnel who almost immediately took out their weapons and pointed them at the men and women who were looking back at them.

"Weapons down!" yelled the President as she looked at her security detail, and then turned to look at the man who was standing in front of the Command Chair. But just before she could say anything, a young man in the rear of the bridge cried out that the massive ship's energy was spiking. She then saw a blonde who was standing next to a tall, dark skinned man, with a golden tattoo on his forehead, run to a console just behind her.

"Sir," shouted the blonde, "sensors are detecting an energy surge… some sort of a weapon that's being fired at us."

"Evasive manoeuvres! Full Military thrust!" ordered the General who then turned to the short haired woman in a black suit, "President Lanford, I assume?"

"Ye.. yes," replied the confused woman as the others around her looked at the inside of the bridge with curiosity, "and you're General Landry?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the General before motioning to the people behind him, "Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala, and Teal'c will accompany you and your cabinet to the Mess Hall, and.."

"I'm staying here, General," said the President as the Odyssey banked to port, avoiding a few green plasma bursts that flew past it.

"If you wish to stay on the bridge, Madam President, you can," replied the General, "but, forgive me for putting this bluntly, this is a ship of war. And we have too many people on the bridge."

The President nodded her head before she looked back at her Secretary of Defence, Chief of Staff, and the Chair of the Joint Chiefs, and asked them to stay. She then ordered the others to follow Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala.

"Sir, we have fighters coming at us from the larger ship," said Colonel Carter, "and.. and the drill is fifteen minutes away from breaching the core."

With the rest of the Presidential staff being ushered out of the bridge and towards the Mess Hall, the General sat on his Commander Chair while Colonel Mitchell ushered the President to the port side of the ship. From there, they looked out at the planet below through the front window. All the while, Marks was in regular contact with the EAD at Area 51, letting them know that the President would be kept safe on the Odyssey.

It was a sentiment shared by Colonel Mitchell as well.

"We've done this before, ma'am," said the Colonel with a grin at the President. She, and the Secretary of defence were going to ask questions about the ship and its capabilities, and how it could exist in the first place since they weren't the ones who built it. But, before they could ask any questions, General Landry gave out his orders.

"Raise shields, target the fighters coming at us with the rail guns, and charge the Asgard weapons," ordered the General, "scan the drill, I want to know if it can be destroyed."

The Odyssey was flying towards the planet with her railguns firing at the fighters that were returning fire with plasma bolts. The President looked on as the fighters flashed green before being destroyed after getting hit twice. She and her team watched in open mouthed silence as the Odyssey was hit harmlessly by numerous blasts fired by the same plasma weapon that annihilated the moon base; the blasts being absorbed by a shield that glowed white, with the ship only slightly trembling.

"Shields down to ninety-five percent," yelled Womack.

"Let's not get hit too much by those blasts," yelled Colonel Mitchell as he went up to Womack.

"Sir," yelled Colonel Carter, "we finished a scan of the large ship. It's massive.. I mean it's basically an entire city. We're detecting millions of these aliens and… and a large heat signature in the middle of the ship itself. And…"

"That's the Queen," said the President as the General and the two Colonels looked at her, "David… I mean Dr. Levinson said that if the Queen is killed, then it's likely that the drilling will stop.. and the aliens will stop their attack."

"Like a hive," whispered the Colonel before she went back to her scanner, and then turned to Major Marks.

"Major," said the Colonel, "I'm sending you coordinates... target them and then fire the Asgard beam weapons."

Marks targeted the coordinates while the Odyssey was set upon by hundreds of smaller ships, all attacking the shielded Earth vessel. The fighters were themselves being targeted by the Odyssey's railguns while white hot lances of plasma were being fired at the massive ship. The plasma even cut through many of the fighters on the way to impacting a green hued shield on the massive vessel. This action led to the General ordering evasive manoeuvres when numerous green pulses of energy was fired at the small ship from the surface of the massive alien vessel. Flying through space, the Odyssey was hit multiple times with the shields barely affected.

"Shields are down to eighty-five percent, sir," said Major Marks.

All the while, the President was looking out the glass window at the front of the, watching the battle taking place. She then looked at her Secretary of Defence, her Chief of Staff, and the Chair of the Joint Chiefs… all the while wondering who these people were. They were also interested in the ship, and were interested to know how these people, who looked human, had come across this technology.

There were a lot of questions that needed answering.

"General," said Daniel's voice through the speakers while the Odyssey continued to fire at the massive vessel with the Asgard beams being powered by an Ancient ZPM, and at the smaller fighters with the railguns. So far, the massive ship's shields hadn't been affected, with Colonel Carter saying that they were firing at the direct spot she believed contained the power source. Before she could continue though, Daniel told General Landry that he had sent Vala and Teal'c onwards to accompany the group that was beamed in to the Odyssey, "they're being taken to the Mess Hall. I'm in the Asgard Core room, I thought that maybe the aliens were a race the Asgard faced before."

"The Asgard?" asked the President.

"Think Roswell Grey, ma'am," said Colonel Mitchell as she looked at the man with eyebrows furrowed.

"And? Dr. Jackson? What have you found?" asked the General.

"They're in the database, sir," said Daniel who was reading a holographic account that was written in the Asgard language, "they're called Harvestors. They're like pests that travel from one planet to another and… they take resources.. Destroying worlds and… oh! Stand By!"

"Oh?" yelled Colonel Carter as the ship shook after getting hit by a volley of the plasma weapons from the massive ship. With the shields at sixty percent, and the beams being fired at the massive ship. The rest of the alien fighters from the surface that were once heading towards Area 51, were rerouted to attack the odyssey.

"General Landry," said Womack as she looked back at the older man, "Area 51's been cleared. All enemy fighters are heading for our location."

"They're being followed by the ESD forces, sir," cried Colonel Carter. She then rushed to the General and told him that she was hoping that the shields over the massive power plant would attenuate so that they could beam down a few Mark Eight to take it out, and thus destroying the drill.

"Ten minutes!" said a voice from the rear of the ship in regards to the drill penetrating the Earth's core.

"General!" yelled Daniel over the speakers, "these aliens fought the Ancients."

"What?" replied General Landry as Colonel Carter pressed a button before asking if he was sure.

"Who are the Ancients?" asked the Secretary of Defence.

"Long story, sir," said the General before asking Daniel to continue. The Archaeologist said that the Asgard encountered these Harvesters thousands of years before the plague that wiped out the Ancients. They had come to the Milky Way from another galaxy, and had created a foothold on one of the outer planets. They then started to expand by taking resources for their growing population, a process that killed the native peoples, with the Asgard and the Ancients fighting them back.

"The war lasted for five years," said Daniel as he read the account, "these things were in their billions and the Ancients and Asgard were about to lose. So, to beat them back.. no…. wait… translation I think is 'to destroy them', they created the Dakara Superweapon."

"The same one we used to destroy the replicators?" asked Colonel Carter in surprise, "but I thought that was used to recreate life? That's why Anubis wanted to use it."

"It could be used for both," Daniel reminded Colonel Carter, "the Ancients used it to restart life after the plague, but it's main function was to destroy these Harvesters. Sam, the Ancients activated the weapon and killed them all. The used the same technique we used to destroy the replicators when they came to this galaxy."

"What are you people talking about?" asked an exasperated Chairman of the Joint Chiefs while the President tried to absorb what was being said.

"Sir," said Womack looking back at General Landry who ignored the Chairman's question, "the ESD fighters are taking on the alien ships."

The General then looked out the large window at the mass of the Earth fighters battling the Harvester fighters. Weapons fire was being exchanged between the two, with the Odyssey in the middle. All over the larger ship, the ESD fighters were destroying one ship after another while the Odyssey was continuing to fire her railguns.

"General," said Colonel Carter, "I have an idea. The Harvesters already see us as a threat, I say we make ourselves a bigger threat. Maybe to destroy us, they would have to stop drilling to reroute power to every weapon they have. Sensors have been reading attenuations in the shields when the weapons are being fired, but the window for action is too short. But, I do have an idea."

"Which is?" asked the General as the Colonel mentioned her plan.

Once the Colonel finished talking about the plan to which the Chief of Staff exclaimed that they were crazy, the Colonel then suggested that the ESD fighters started pulling back, with the Odyssey moving out at full sublight away from the moon and the Earth. Ignoring the Chief of Staff, Colonel Carter said that it was more than likely that the smaller fighters would follow, believing that the ship was damaged and was trying to escape.

"And then we send them our little present," said Colonel Mitchell as Colonel Carter and General Landry nodded their heads.

"Do it," ordered the General before he contacted General Adams and asked him to pull his people from orbit. The President watched as the ESD fighters pulled back and headed to Earth, while the Odyssey came about and travelled at full speed away from the planet and moon.

"A quarter of the Harvester force is heading back to Area 51, sir," said Colonel Carter, "the ESD fighters are taking them on in low Earth orbit. And… and… oh boy."

"Colonel?" said the General as he looked over his shoulder at Colonel Carter, "a saucer shaped ship just detached from the larger main vessel. Sir… it's heading for the… oh dear God. It's heading for Area 51! Towards a power-source that just activated, sir… and…."

"Sam!" yelled Daniel through the speakers while the Odyssey was still flying away from the planet with a massive swarm of fighters going after it, "the Asgard core is attached to the sensors, right?"

"Yea," answered the Colonel.

"Well," replied the archaeologist, "the Asgard Core just detected an energy source from the surface."

"We know," said General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, and Colonel Carter together while the ship was shaking from the swarms weapons fire.

"The energy source is Furling," said Daniel, with the two Colonels, the General, and the crew on the bridge looking at each other in confusion, "the sensor readings on that energy? The Core is telling me that.. that it's Furling."

"But…"

"I think it detected the energy signature and automatically gave me the data," said Daniel as he recalled not having done anything to give him that data, that it automatically started to spit out information once it detected the energy source from Area 51.

"General," said Colonel Mitchell, "if there's Furling technology down there…"

"It could be bad if it falls into the wrong hands," whispered the General before he looked at the confused face of the President. He wanted to say something to reassure her, to explain everything that was going on.. but he knew that there would be another time for that. They had a mission to complete.

"Colonel Carter!" yelled the General once the shields had gone down to fifty percent thanks to the concentrated fire of the massive swarm of ships, "send them our present."

"Two Mark Eights, away," said the Colonel before she gave the order to beam the naquada enhanced nuclear weapons into the middle of the swarm. The Odyssey then turned up ninety degrees as two flashes of white light deposited the nuclear weapons into the swarm. Thanks to a remote detonator, Colonel Carter pressed the button which then vaporised the entire swarm in one go… every one on the bridge could see the bright light of the nuclear weapon, the physical effects of which was felt for more than six kilometres. The Odyssey, with a stunned President and her team, looked on as the ship then came about and moved at full speed towards the other side of the moon.

"All ships have been destroyed, sir," said Major Marks.

"Sir," said Colonel Carter, "the saucer has changed direction; it moved away from Area 51, and it's heading straight for us."

The warning was immediately followed by a volley of multiple shots from the massive ship. It was much smaller than the ship that was currently drilling into the Earth, but it still dwarfed the Odyssey. The Asgard shields absorbed most of the blows from the plasma weapons, but weapons impact started to bleed through as the shields went down to forty percent with the crew trying to keep balance every time they were hit. The Odyssey then maneuverer past most of the plasma fire before it came about, and headed back towards the moon and away from the Earth.

And the saucer was still chasing the Odyssey.

"Colonel Carter," said General Landry, "can you…."

"Sir," said the blonde officer as she looked up from her scanner, "the queen's on that thing."

"Target her, and send the coordinates to Major Marks" ordered the General as he looked over his shoulder at the Colonel, and then at Major Marks, "Marks, come about and target the coordinates. At my command, fire three more Mark Eights."

"Yes, sir," said the Major as the ship came about while still being fired upon. The windows where the shield were open were too fast for the sensors to lock onto the inside of the ship to beam in a nuclear weapon. So they had to do finish the job the hard way.

'This should be easier than attacking the massive ship,' thought Colonel Carter to herself just as the Odyssey freed three Mark Eight, naquada enhanced nuclear missiles, and then banked away when the gigaton rated weapons exploded against the shields. The entire ship, all five kilometres of it, lit up green as the shields flared.

"The shields are attenuating, sir!" yelled Colonel Carter from the scanning station.

"Fire Asgard beam weapons at the coordinates," yelled the General as he stood up and watched the surface of the saucer explode after the beams hit their target. The President and the others watched out the viewports in the bridge, and the Mess Hall, as more of the white beams fired.. causing more explosions on the ship's surface.

"Direct hit," yelled Colonel Carter while Colonel Mitchell punched the air as the Odyssey then launched naquada tipped missiles that flew into the ship. The weapons caused massive explosions together with the Asgard beams and the railguns that were being fired through a large opening.

"General Landry," said the President as she looked back at the man, "destroy it."

"Launch a Mark Seven," ordered the General. They watched the missile head for the saucer as the beams continued to destroy the large ship while explosions started to erupt from the inside. Then, a few seconds later, everyone covered their eyes as a bright white light erupted from inside the large ship. The gigaton weapon ripped apart the saucer as Womack confirmed that the plasma drilling from the massive ship straddling the Earth had stopped. The President could only look out the window as the queen's ship tore itself apart thanks to the massive explosions while her Secretary of Defence, Chief of Staff, and Cahir of the Joint Chiefs hugged each other. As did the people in the Mess Hall, and in Area 51.

Back on the Odyssey, General Landry tasked Colonel Carter with sending a subspace message to the Asgard; that they needed to talk, urgently. He told the Colonel that they were the only ones who could possibly help them get back home.

"Sir," said Colonel Mitchell as the President and her men on the bridge continued to celebrate as the massive ship started to take off from the planet, "do you think that they exist here?"

"The Asgard were afraid of their weapons falling into the Ori's hands," said the General, "since there's no Ori here, maybe we can help this Earth build an alliance."

"General?" said the President as she interrupted him. She was holding her hands clasped together, a smile on her face, while she looked at the General and Colonel Carter, and then out the window at the debris field that was forming over the Earth. She then looked back to the older man and asked him who they were.

"That is something we'll have talk about, ma'am," said the General just as Womack was saying that the massive ship was about to exit Earth orbit.

"We had some pilots trapped on board," said the Chairman of the Joint chiefs.

"Anything?" asked the General who was looking at Marks.

"They must have escaped somehow, sir," came the reply, "we don't have them on scanners."

"Good," said the President as she released a deep breath. Before she could continue speaking, the President listened to the General ordering a scan of the planet below. She looked at the others in her team when he mentioned something called a Stargate. Before she could say anything, Colonel Carter said that they had found the Gate in the Antarctic, but the one that was found in Giza was gone.

"The one that was found?" asked the President, "there was nothing like that found, and… and if it was, the President would have known about it?"

"What is this Stargate?" asked the President.

"We have a lot to talk about, ma'am," said the General.

**To be Continued.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth Ship Odyssey, orbiting over Earth.**

President Lanford and her team were still on the bridge as they watched the massive Harvester ship fly past the moon and then looked back at the General who was ordering his people to watch the ship using their long range scanners. She then turned and looked back at her Chief of Staff, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, and the Secretary of Defence before turning back to the General once again and asking him if they could be debriefed on who they were exactly.

"All of you look human," said the President as she scanned the people around her, and then looked at the General, "but this ship… I know we haven't made anything like this. And the technology on board... it's…"

"And what is this Stargate?" asked the Chief of Staff.

"And this Core you talked about?" added the Secretary of Defence while the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs looked around the ship, and then at the three armed personnel who walked in. He saw them carrying a sidearm on their left hip, and on their right side was a weapon he didn't recognize. The man was about to open his mouth to ask a question when the General pre-empted him.

"We'll explain who we are, Madam President," said the General as he took a step towards the woman before looking at the others around him, "however it would be best we notified you and General Adams, and whoever you deem fit, together."

"I understand," said the President, "could you connect me with General Adams?"

"Marks?" nodded General Landry.

"Line is open, sir, Madam President," replied the Major. General Landry asked the Presidents to speak. And she did. She contacted General Adams and asked him and Levinson to bring up to the Odyssey whoever they deemed fit; that there was something that they needed to hear. Once the line was cut, General Landry motioned towards the armed S.F's and told her and her team that the S.F's would be accompanying them to the briefing room.

"We would like a tour of the ship," said the Secretary of Defence while waving his hands around the ship, "if this ship really is an Earth ship, then…"

"Reese," said the President as she turned and glared at the man while shaking her head.

"Mr. Secretary," said General Landry. He knew now that this wasn't their Earth, that it was highly likely that they were in another reality where Earth had just been attacked by an alien threat. He had seen the advanced fighters that fought against the Harvesters fighters, and from that, he guessed that this Earth was already technologically advanced. Even then, there were more questions that were swimming in his mind, particularly how it was that they had come across that technology and the fact that it seemed as if this Earth hadn't travelled outside of their solar system. He recalled what the Secretary of Defence had said, that they didn't know about any Earth capital ship. That was part of the reason why General Landry felt that the vast majority of the technology on the Odyssey should remain classified. The SGC had built up their technology thanks to travels through the Stargate, and they had been gifted some of the more advanced technology thanks to the friendships they had made, and the battles they had fought to protect those allies. The General didn't want to give all of that up, especially the Asgard Core, which was entrusted to them.

To his Earth.

But he knew that things could change if they couldn't get home, "please know that there is a reason why I'm saying that the technology on this vessel is classified; at least until circumstances change, and we are forced to de-classify some of the technology."

"I don't understand?" asked the Chairman.

"Madam President," said the General, "my people need time to make sure that the alien ship has left the solar system before we begin explaining everything. The security personnel will bring you and your people to the briefing room, and we will be following you soon. And I will ensure that General Adams and his team make their way to the briefing room as well."

"General Landry," ordered the Chairman raising his voice as he stepped up to the man, "I am ordering you to…"

"Sir," said the General, raising his voice slightly as well, while the entire crew on the bridge stopped what they were doing, and watching the exchange of words going on in front of them. Colonels Mitchell and Carter walked up to either side of General Landry, who sighed, and took a few deep breaths while trying to keep as calm as possible, and then spoke, "this ship is part of a fleet under the banner of Homeworld Security, it is not part of your ESD."

"I…."

"Sirs, and Ma'am," said Colonel Mitchel as he tried to keep everyone calm by stepping in between the two party's, "let's just say that we're not from around these parts. While…"

"Sir," said Major Marks as everyone turned to looked at him, "umm… the ship has already passed Mars."

"Keep it in sight, Major," ordered the General before turning to the President. The man could see that their guests were on edge, and he didn't blame them considering the amount of damage and deaths a ship like that most likely caused, "Madam President, I need you to understand that not everything as it seems to be. I'll be beaming down the rest go your delegation, including your security personnel and…"

"The President's entire security team stays, General," said the Chief of Staff while the Secretary of Defence nodded his head.

"And we want details on the teleportation technology, as well as the designs on the beam weapons we just saw," said the Secretary of Defence while the President shook her head while looking down with her eyes closed, "in fact, I am ordering you to land your ship. I'll order…"

"Mr. Secretary," said the General at the stubbornness of the man before him who hadn't listened to a word he said, "if you would like, I am willing to beam you, The President and everyone else who doesn't belong on this ship back to the planet. Given that we found the existence of the Stargate, from which we can infer that some of the advanced civilizations we know of probably exist, and we can call them to help us return home."

"Reese," said the President with the words that General Landry just said swimming in her mind, that there were more advanced civilizations out there. She didn't want to lose a source to introduce them to possible allies, "stop talking."

She then turned to the General once again and told him that her people, except for the ones in the Bridge, could be beamed down to Area 51. The General nodded his head over the hushed conversation between the Secretary and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Shaking his head, General Landry ordered Major Marks to beam down the people who were in the Mess Hall.

A few minutes later, the mass of people vanished in flashes of white light before General Landry's voice came over the speakers in the Mess hall asking Teal'c and Vala to report to the port hanger bay.

They had guests on their way.

Back out in space, a space tug was approaching the Odyssey carrying General Adams, who was in the co-pilots' seat, with the former President Thomas Whitmore and his daughter Patricia in the rear seating compartment, along with Levinson, three other Marines who were carrying plasma weapons, Mathew Travis who was President Whitmore's assigned Secret Service agent. Surrounding the tug were hybrid fighters piloted by Jake Morrison, Patricia's fiancée who managed to get out of the alien ship at the last possible moment flying the latest version of the alien's fighters along with Dylan Hiller, who was piloting another hybrid fighter that took up the port side of the tug. Along with them were a Chinese pilot, Rain, and Charlie Miller, Jake's best friend. All of them had escaped from the massive ship in the nick of time and were witness to the bright light in the sky caused by the detonations of the naquada enhanced nukes that destroyed the queen's ship.

"Space Tug 118 to Odyssey control," said the pilot, "requesting clearance to land."

"Space Tug 118, you have clearance to land at the port hanger bay, along with your escorts," said Womack's voice over the speakers.

As the tug silently flew into the hanger, everyone looked at the black fighters that were parked on either side of the landing strip.

"They still use old school engines," chuckled Jake as he drifted into the hanger bay while making out a booster rocket behind the planes.

"Bet we win in a competition," said Dylan who was steadying his plane just as he felt gravity slowly taking a hold of him.

The both of them chuckling while Charlie agreed, Rain was the only one silent as she looked at the planes. It was Dylan and Jake's fighters that landed first, followed by the tug, and then Rain and Charlie behind them. The fighters waited as the deck crew of the Odyssey sprung into action after a door on the side of the bay opened. The pilots could tell that they had some kind of a device on their left hip, but they weren't sure if they were weapons. It was something that Rain mentioned, with General Adams then agreeing that it would be wise for the pilots to arm themselves with their sidearm as a precaution.

While the pilots agreed, they watch the deck crew work to secure the hybrid fighters while the rear door of the tug opened onto the floor of the ship. As the Marines, holding their plasma rifles across their chests, took a step down the ramp, they were surprised to see open space at the end of the flight pod. There was nothing covering the openings, but they could breathe and they weren't being sucked out into space.

The Marines walked down the ramp, with President Whitmore, his daughter holding onto his arm, following them. Soon, everyone was gathered together, including the pilots, at the base of the tug, just as Teal'c and Vala exited a hallway and walked onto the deck.

"Yoohoo!" shouted Vala waving her hands at the group, while Teal'c walked towards them with his hands behind him.

The Marines gripped the handles on their weapons, prepared to shoot Teal'c and Vala should they make any moves to harm them. The three Marines and Travis looked at the couple approaching them and saw they were unarmed, but they couldn't be sure.

"Greetings, welcome to the Odyssey," said Teal'c as he looked at the group in front of him, "I am Teal'c, and.."

"Teal'c," said Levinson as he fixed his glasses while gently pushing through the crowd in front of him, "is that African? Sounds…"

"I am not of Earth," he said as everyone raised their eyes in terror before the Marines pointed the armed plasma blasters at Teal'c, while Travis and the four pilots aimed their sidearms at the dark skinned man. It was just then that everyone in the room heard electronic sounds. The Marines and the pilots, as well as Travis, looked around them while the weapons stayed aimed at the Jaffa and saw the deck crew pointing strange snake shaped devices at them.

"Okay," said Levinson as he put his hands up while looking around him at the stand-off, "everyone calm down."

"Weapons down," said General Adams who knew that they were surrounded, "Marines, Legacy Squadron, weapons down."

"Sir?" asked one of the Marines as he pointed his weapon at Teal'c, "he could be one of them in…"

"Unless those aliens somehow managed to form flesh and bone bodies that don't have the protection that their armour does," said Levinson motioning towards Teal'c, "then he's not one of the aliens, one of the Harvesters."

"You know about them then?" asked Vala, "I mean what they're called."

"One of our scientists managed to activate a... I don't even know what to call it… an artificial life form?" said Levinson while General Adams nudged his elbow. Levinson stopped talking and then turned to tell the General that if these people were hostile, then the group would have been taken prisoner by now. Levinson also reminded him that they needed to give a little if they were going to talk about the technology on the ship.

"Mr. President?" asked General Adams as he looked at Teal'c and then at Vala, and back at Teal'c again.

"Continue, Mr. Levinson,"

"That's all it mentioned about the aliens. Dr. Okun's still excited about talking to the thing, although he might be coming up here soon."

"Oh," said Vala excitedly, "oh what the hey, might as well out myself too… hello, I'm Vala… I'm not from Earth too."

"General?" asked one of the Marines who pointed his weapon at Vala.

"Weapons down," said General Adams, "all of you, that is a direct order."

"Weapons down," said Teal'c as he looked at the landing crew. The looked at each other before deactivating their Zats, but they still held their weapons in their hand. Teal'c then turned to the Marines, and spoke, "while I cannot imagine the damage that has been done to your world, or the deaths as a result of it, this galaxy is much bigger than you know. If this is the attitude you seek to show any allies, then they will not come to your aid should the worst happen again."

"Weapons down," ordered President Whitmore once again as he raised his voice, which reverberated throughout the hanger bay. Slowly, the Marines lowered their weapons while keeping an eye on both Teal'c and Vala. This was soon followed by the pilots, and then Travis after Whitmore signalled him to lower his weapon.

"So you're an alien too?" asked the clean shaven Whitmore in his grey jumpsuit while he looked at Vala.

"Technically we're human," said Vala, "long story. It's something that my Daniel will explain to you and your President."

"This way," said Teal'c as he was about to lead the stunned group to the hallway that would lead to inside the ship. The group walked through the hallway and passed numerous crew who were running around sealing various doors and rooms. The President looked back at the General and they knew what the other was thinking, that they were securing the ship. As they walked through the group could tell that this was a human-built ship due to the lack of visible alien technology, which made it all the more curious for them on where this ship had come from. It was a few minutes later that the group made their way to a fairly large room with a table in the middle. There was the American flag in the corner, along with another that they didn't recognize. General Admas looked around and noticed a screen with a spinning logo that depicted a triangle with a circle floating on top with the words HWS below it.

"Madam President," said Whitmore as he shook Lanford's hand, "glad to see you safe, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mr. President," said Lanford before Patricia shook her hand as well and then hugged her, whispering that they were worried when she vanished.

"Yes," said Levinson as he introduced himself to the others in the room that he didn't recognize, "that was pretty…"

"Interesting," said Patricia as she looked at the strangers, and then at the ship.

"General Adams?" asked General Landry.

"General Landry, I presume." The both of them shook hands while nodding at each other before the Air Force officer introduced Colonels Carter and Mitchel, Vala, Daniel, and then Teal'c.

It was then General Adams' turn to introduce the civilians, the pilots, and then the Marines who were standing nervously in the back.

"Are those plasma weapons?" asked Colonel Carter as she headed for the Marines who looked at each other, and then at General Adams who nodded his head. One of the Marines lifted his weapon as the Colonel's eyes bulged while she spit out technical specifications of how it could work, She then looked at the Marine, and then asked about the rate of fire, and overheating, among other rapid fire questions.

"Colonel," said General Landry.

"Sorry, I get a bit excited," said Colonel Carter as she stepped back from the Marine.

"It's alright, ma'am," said the Marine as the Secretary of Defence told them that they would be willing to trade in technology as long as they received something in return.

"Before we continue," said Daniel, "I think General Landry would agree that we should talk."

"And there is a lot to talk about," said the General as he motioned towards the seats around the table. The guests, at least most of them, took a seat while General Landry sat at the head of the table with SG-1 standing behind him while the pilots and the Marines were leaning against the wall. It was Daniel who started talking first; he talked about the finding of the Stargate in Giza while glancing at each person's stunned face as Colonel Carter quickly described the mechanic of how the Stargate worked. Daniel then took over again and talked about the first trip to Abydos in 1996 followed by the Stargate having been rendered null and void after budget cuts. Colonel Carter then went to on about the return to Abydos a year later after the system lord Apophis kidnapped an Airman which necessitated the restart of the Stargate Program.

They talked about meeting Teal'c for the first time, and how they fought to free the Jaffa and the other human words from Goa'uld control. Teal'c proudly said that after nearly eight years of war with the Tau'ri… a word that confused Levinson and the others, a word that Daniel described the people of Earth being the 'First Ones', the people that the Jaffa and the other humans evolved their cultures and societies from. They could see that Levinson was about to ask a question, but General Landry asked everyone to hold off until they were done.

"I can guess from the looks on all of you that you have no idea what we're talking about," said General Landry, "everything will be falling into place shortly."

Daniel then started on a quick history of the Ancients, and the Alliance of Four Great races; in particularly Asgard and the Nox. He mentioned that they hadn't met the Furling race, but sensors detected a Furling energy signature on the surface of the planet. It was then that he noticed General Adams and Levinson sharing a look before the General leaned over and whispered something into President Lanford's ear. Looking away, Daniel continued onto the plague that nearly wiped the Ancients out of the Milky Way before saying that a few left for another galaxy. However, he never mentioned Atlantis to the strangers, at least not yet. He talked about how the Ancients ascended, and the rule they had on non-interference.

And then they came to the Ori.

The newcomers on the Odyssey were stunned to learn that there was a galactic war and that Earth was losing. Colonel Carter told them how the Asgard, who were dying, gave them the responsibility of continuing guarding the galaxy in their stead.

"They gifted us everything they were," said Colonel Mitchell, "this ship, is their legacy."

"So, this Core? Those weapons? The shields?" asked President Lanford.

"Those were all gifts for protecting them… for saving them from their greatest enemy, and for saving their lives many times," said Colonel Carter, "anyway, we were attacked a few hours ago after the upgrades were complete. The Ori found us, and to prevent them from getting a hand on their technology, the Asgard killed themselves. We were just about to enter the hyperspace window when the energy wave from their planet exploding hit us. I think the massive amount of energy pushed us through into a rift just as we entered the window, and put us into another reality."

"Something that we've actually experienced," said Daniel much to the surprise of General Adams and the others, "but not at this scale."

"And since this ship is the most technologically advanced in our fleet," said General Landry, "we've got to get to our reality, and the Asgard or, if they are already dead, then there is the Nox who could help us."

"A galactic war," said President Lanford leaning back as she thought about the scale of such a war.

"The artificial intelligence that activated told Dr. Okun that there was a galactic war with the Harvesters now," said Levinson, "that's all I got before I told him about this ship. He's excited about both so…"

"Our sensors showed Harvester debris on the surface," said Colonel Carter.

"They attacked us in 1996," said President Whitmore, "it was a surprise attack, and… and nearly two and a half billion died."

At the number of dead, SG-1 and General Landry could only stare in disbelief. It was Vala who asked how long it had been since the first attack, with Jake saying that it was twenty years… that they had rebuilt their world and integrated alien technology into their everyday lives.

"We haven't even counted our dead," said President Lanford, "with the damage, and the areas that were attacked… we're looking at over a billion, at least."

"And they're not finished yet," said the Secretary of Defence, "which is why, General Landry, we need the technology on this ship."

"Mr. Secretary," said General Landry, "as we've explained, our people have fought for nearly ten years to help the people in our galaxy, we've shed blood to do it.. and we've made allies on the way who trusted us enough to not only help them at their time of need… but to keep their legacy safe. I am sorry, but the alien technology on this vessel has not been gifted for your Earth. And…"

"I think we should all calm down, and…" said Levison as the Secretary stood up in outrage while the two President's could only sigh and shake their heads.

"General Landry, I…." said the Secretary before he was ordered to sit back down by President Lanford.

"President Lanford," said the General leaning forward, "I'm not sure what this Furling artificial intelligence will be able to tell you. But that race was a part of the Alliance.. they were already technologically advanced."

"Which means that if it is here, then it's here to help," said Daniel, "and we'll introduce your people to the Asgard."

"If they contact us," added the Colonel, "if not, then there is the Nox."

"The young do not always listen," said Teal'c as SG-1 smiled, recalling the first time they had encountered the Nox, while the others just looked on confused.

"The Nox is one of the oldest races we know of," said Colonel Carter, "and they view us a very young race. We're still toddlers to them playing with things that are meant for adults."

"President Lanford," said General Landry, "not only was this technology meant as a gift to us, we have more experience in dealing with it. If we were to simply hand over this tech..."

"We haven't done anything to deserve it," said Levinson.

"We met a race a long time ago," said Colonel Carter, "the Tollan. They were already advanced while we were still pushing carts on Earth. Few years before meeting them, they handed a piece of technology to a less advanced neighbouring people on a nearby planet. It was a power source, just to help them advance slightly so that the people on that world didn't suffer. But the people on that world, Sarita, used it for a war that destroyed that planet. The destruction of that world shifted the orbit of the Tollan homeworld, and they had to be evacuated to another world."

"The Tollan became arrogant," said Colonel Mitchell, "and they refused to share any technology, and…"

"Just like you, sir," said Jake as everyone looked at him, "sorry,"

"He's right," said the Chief of Staff, "you are being just as arrogant and…"

"We cannot provide you with the technology the Asgard have gifted us," said the General, "but we would be willing to share technology that we have developed from travels through the Stargate. We have designs on Goa'uld shields and…"

"We have shields," said General Adams, "and energy weapons, and…"

"And no ships?" asked Vala as everyone looked at her.

"Vala," admonished Daniel.

"I'm just stating a fact, Daniel," said Vala as she looked at the archaeologist, "I was looking out the Mess Hall window too, and these people have anti-gravity systems on their planes.. which are much nicer than the 302's, energy weapons… that General there said they have shields… and despite that, they have no ships?"

"I…" said General Adams when he was interrupted by Major Marks appearing on the screen in the briefing room.

"General Landry, sir," said the man, "we have a subspace message from Thor."

"Put him through," said the man after he swivelled his seat towards the screen while the two President's looked at each other, as did the rest of the ESD personnel and whispered 'Thor?'. The ESD personnel's mouths dropped when a grey-skinned alien appeared on screen with sparks showering down behind him, and other grey aliens running around as if they were panicked.

"I am Thor, supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, I am sorry but…" the signal on the screen fizzled out for a little while before it returned again, "I apologize, but the sub-space signal is erratic. My ship has been boarded by a great evil and we have failed… I am sorry, but…"

"Thor, my name is General Hank Landry, commander of the Odyssey, are you saying that you have Replicators on your ship?"

"You know of the Replicators?" asked Thor as a door behind him slid shut, but not before the people in the briefing room caught sight of replicator bugs heading towards the room that Thor seemed to be inside.

"Yes," said General Landry, "Thor, what's your location?"

"You said your ship is from Earth," said Thor, "Earth has not advanced to that level of technology to…"

"We're coming to you, Thor," repeated the General, "for one, we need your help… and when we explain to you what's going on… then I think you'd understand."

"Are you in this galaxy?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Yes," replied Thor, "we are fleeing our home, the Othalla galaxy, and I arrived over one a laboratory in…"

"Where you keep an ancient Asgard?" asked Colonel Carter as Thor tilted his head in surprise, "we know where you are."

"How long will it take, Colonel?" asked General Landry as he looked at Colonel Carter.

"It's at the edge of the galaxy, sir," said Colonel Carter while the ESD personnel were looking at each other, "if we push the hyperdrive, we can be there in two hours."

"Thor," said General Landry, "can you hold for that long?"

"I have placed a shield around this room," said Thor, "and encrypted the controls, but the replicators have taken control of weapons, and all auxiliary systems. We have destroyed the hyperdrive engines and are prepared to initiate the self-destruct. I will not allow the replicators to run free in this galaxy."

"Do not press that self-destruct button," said Colonel Mitchell, "we're coming to you."

"But…" said Thor.

"We have weapons that are capable of destroying the Replicators, Thor," said General Landry before he turned to Colonel Cater, "just hold out for a little while longer."

Once the screen was off, the General turned to President Lanford and was about to advise her and her people to leave the ship. That it was dangerous since they were about to go into a war zone. But President Lanford refused, insisting on meeting the Asgard.

"But the world needs to see you Madam President, they need you to lead… now more than ever" said President Whitmore, "I'll stay... be your envoy if you'll have me."

Lanford looked at the former President and nodded her head before shaking his hand. She turned to Patricia and asked her to stay, and keep and keep an eye on, her father. General Adams and Levinson said that they would stay as well, while the pilots and the Marines also offered to go along for the ride. Not wanting to waste any more time, President Lanford had herself, her Chief of Staff, the Chair of the Joint Chiefs, and the Secretary of Defence beamed out of the ship.

The Odyssey then came about over Earth and opened a hyperspace window. The mission wasn't done yet.

TBC.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Odyssey, Alternate Reality.**

Jake, Dylan, Charlie, and Rain; the pilots that made up the Legacy Squadron could only look on as President Lanford and her team vanished in flashes of white light. It was a few seconds later that a voice came over the speakers in the briefing room to say that they had gone into hyperspace. The pilots looked at each other, all wondering if they were really travelling faster-than-light. However, they were pulled out of their thoughts by Patricia, who asked about the Replicators.

And what they heard, they did not like. A race of mechanical beings, at least most of which were in the form of bugs, which consumed everything in sight. Patricia looked back at Jake, the both of them concerned when they were told that the Replicators were nearly impossible to kill by the Asgard and by Earth. The ESD listened to Colonel Carter as she talked about the near invasion of the Milky Way galaxy by the Replicators, an invasion which was repelled in the nick of time; an invasion that decimated what remained of the System Lords.

"We were to be next," said Teal'c, "the Replicators removed one threat in form of the Goa'uld, and the Tau'ri were next due to their technological advantage."

"We used the same device that the Ancients used to restart life in the galaxy after the plague, to destroy the Replicators throughout the galaxy," added Daniel, "those things are the greatest danger we know of."

"So can we use these bugs to destroy the Harvesters?" asked General Adams.

"Not unless you want them to take over the Harvester ships, sir," said Colonel Carter, "it's risky. You'll be replacing one danger, with another."

General Landry then told General Adams that the Ancients and the Asgard fought in a war with the Harvesters, and that the Harvesters lost. President Whitmore was about to say something when Colonel Carter interrupted them saying that the information that the core had given them pertained to their reality.

"We have no idea about what happened in this reality," said the Colonel, "but given that the Asgard are here and that the Ancients lived at one time as well? Then there could have been another war."

While Colonel Carter and then Daniel continued talking, General Landry had reservations on talking to them about the Dakara Superweapon. He knew that President Lanford and the three others heard him talk about the weapon, and he was sure that they would want to know the location once they returned to Earth. But the General also knew that the weapon was on a planet sacred to the Jaffa, and that it would be heavily guarded.

General Landry was very aware that they were just one ship; and with the Asgard at the point of completely losing the war against the Replicators.. General Landry didn't know if they could successfully take Dakara. He was thinking about other possible scenario's where they could gain access to the device, but there was another worry in the back of his mind as he listened to General Adams talking about the dangers that the Harvesters presented. That the danger to Earth was radical enough to at least try introducing the Replicators into their ships so that they could destroy the Harvesters.

It was Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c who told the man that it was a bad idea; and these suggestions were what worried General Landry the most. He knew, and understood, the reason why the ESD was so adamant about gaining new technology; they had a murderous First Contact with an alien race. And the second contact was just as debilitating, and they were willing to do anything they could to prevent it from happening again. General Landry reminded himself that he would possibly act the same way, he would demand the same things if his Earth was attacked and they didn't have t he technology. But he was aware that he actually did not experience what they experienced. And while he understood the need for them to be given the location of the Dakara Superweapon, he still didn't know if he could risk telling the ESD the location of the Dakara Superweapon.

'What if we give them access to the Stargate and then they begin travelling the stars,' thought the General to himself, 'the way they are now? They could set off an intergalactic incident, leaving Earth in even greater danger. Or what if we use the weapon and destroy all the Harvesters, do we leave the weapon in the hands of the ESD? Levinson there does seem calm about the whole thing, but then again, having a weapon like that in the hands of people who are afraid of alien life could be dangerous.'

"General Adams," said General Landry after Vala shook his shoulder, "the replicators will not be introduced into the Harvester's ships. They will multiply and, while they will take care of the Harvesters, they will gain access to their database. And then they will come after the technologically advanced races in this galaxy. In this case, they will go after the Goa'uld first.. if they exist, and then Earth."

"You said you have weapons against these replicators," said President Whitmore.

"Yes," said Colonel Carter, "a hand held weapon called the ARG – Anti Replicator Gun. We haven't been able to build a ship based weapon since, well… we don't need to since the Replicators that invaded the Milky Way have all been destroyed."

"Colonel Carter," said General Landry, "do we have data on the Anti-Replicator weapon in our databanks?"

"Yes, sir," said the officer, "it should be our database.".

"Prepare the data. Once Thor's ship is free of the Replicators, I want the specifications sent to him," ordered General Landry as the Colonel nodded her head. She then ran out of the briefing room while General Landry turned to Colonel Mitchell, "Colonel, I'd like you to take our guests the armoury. Deck them out with the weapons we have on board."

"General," said Patricia, "are you expecting to be boarded?"

"It would help to be prepared, Miss Whitmore," said General Landry before he looked at the father and daughter, and was reminded of his own daughter, Dr. Carolyn Lam. He then pushed thoughts about Dr. Lam, and if he'd see her again, to the back of his mind before telling General Adams that everyone needed to be armed."

"We have our plasma rifles, General," said General Adams as the Marines gripped their weapons tight.

"Those weapons are sweet, sir," said Colonel Mitchell pointing at the green accented weapons, "but replicators absorb energy discharges."

"A Jaffa staff weapon would be inadequate as well," said Teal'c as the Marines and the others looked at the man, "as would a Zat'nik'tel stun weapon. However, kinetic energy weapons have been known to be extremely effective in permanently destroying the nanite blocks."

"What do you mean destroy permanently?" asked Levinson.

"Let's say your pulse energy weapons work," said Daniel, "it'll most likely separate the blocks for a few seconds. But they'll reform and come after you again. I know it sounds silly, but there's a reason the Asgard asked us for help in fighting the Replicators. They weren't capable of thinking like us… their thinking is a bit more, well, advanced."

"Basically they needed someone stupid," said Colonel Mitchell, "so General Adams, you could very well try the cool looking weapons. But eventually you'll need a P90, M16, or one of our heavy-duty weapons."

"Fine," said the General.

"I need a weapon too," said Patricia as General Landry looked at the young woman, "I am a lieutenant in the ESD, sir."

"Very well," said General Landry as Jake rushed up to Patricia, along with President Whitmore and demanded to know what she was thinking. The General turned away from that argument towards General Adams, and told him that there were a lot of things they had to talk about, "but you have to know, that this isn't our reality. To me and my crew, the only Earth that matters is ours."

"I understand that," said General Adams, "but having all this technology is…"

"Hard," replied General Landry, "it took a lot of hard work, and a lot of spilled blood over ten years. Maybe we should talk after helping the Asgard. I need to know the lay of the galaxy, and from there all of us could make a plan with the Asgard."

"Will they help us?" asked President Whitmore, who had overheard the last part of the conversation.

"I don't know, sir," replied the General as he turned to look at the President, "Mr. President, I'd like for you to…"

"I'm not hiding either, General," said the President while General Landry nodded his head, "give me something to shoot with."

"Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, could you…"

"Ummm…." said Charlie as he raised his hand, "sorry, Sirs… but… are we sure we want an alien by…"

"Son," said General Landry as he looked at Charlie while General Adams glanced at the Marines who looked on anxiously, and then to the other pilots who seemed to be feeling uncomfortable. He then turned to Teal'c who was looking on stoically while Daniel and Vala were frowning. He then listened to General Landry tell Charlie that while he understood everyone's reluctance to trust aliens, Teal'c had proved himself instrumental in saving the Earth and the galaxy multiple times.

"You had better change your attitude, son," said General Landry as he looked at Charlie, and then at the Marines, and the other members of the Legacy Squadron, "the galaxy is about to open up to you. Anything you say and do will now be a reflection on Earth. Say or do the wrong thing, you could ruin potential diplomatic relations, or isolate the Earth. At worse, you make the wrong aliens angry… they could attack Earth again. We've had our share of disastrous first contacts on other worlds, even had every single ally nearly cut off all ties with us because a few greedy people on Earth decided to use the Stargate to steal technology from those same ally's. We stopped the criminals… but imagine what would have happened if all diplomatic ties were cut when we were in the middle of a war."

"General Landry," said Teal'c as he recalled the first year after he joined the SGC where very few people outside SG-1 and a handful of officers had placed trust in him, "with your permission, I will begin arming our crew. I believe that it would be best if Daniel Jackson were to take our guests to the armoury."

The General sighed and nodded his head before Teal'c nodded at General Landry, and ten at General Adams. As he walked out the door with Vala, it was Patricia who patted her father's shoulder before rushing past them and into the hallway.

"Ummmm…. Hold on," said Patricia before rushing up the hallway as President Whitmore gave a small smile before Rain followed Patricia out the door. Rain rushed to where Patricia was walking towards Teal'c, Vala, and Patricia in the hallway where she was asking the tall man about his Homeworld.

"General Landry," said General Adams, "you have my apologies on behalf of my people, we've had one hell of a day. That's no excuse, but…"

"I'm afraid that you'll be faced with another horrible first contact situation, General," said General Landry, "but once we've beaten the Replicators, my hope is that your First Contact with the Asgard would be far better."

"I honestly don't know who to go with," said Levinson as he waved his hands while President Whitmore shook his head and chuckled, "I mean we have Teal'c, and I'm sure he has a lot of stories… but I would like to talk to Dr. Jackson about.. I mean.. about everything. It's fascinating, really… a good form of fascinating."

"General," said Daniel as he looked at General Landry, and then glanced at the remaining Legacy squadron, and then the Marines, "I'll take them to the armoury, give them the ARG's."

"Have three of the ARG's for the President, General Adams, and Mr. Levinson sent to the bridge," said General Landry just as they heard screaming down the hallway. The Marines gripped their weapons tight and surrounded the President and General Adams, as did the pilots while General Landry and Daniel frowned at the doorway just as an excited Vala peeked her head in.

"Daniel, guess what," she said excitedly while the confused Marines and pilots looked at each other, and then at Vala, "apparently, this reality has a seventh Star Wars movie."

"Val…" Daniel was about to say something when Vala cut her off. She rambled on that Teal'c mentioned the amazing thing he discovered on Earth was the Star Wars and Star Trek series,, and how he had watched all of the movies on DVD.

"And then Patty mentioned the seventh movie, can you imagine? A seventh movie… and you said they'd never do it. Anyway, you should see the big guy's face," exclaimed Vala before a grin appeared on her face, "Patty said she'll give us a DVD of the movie, plus the new Star Trek Movies. Can you say team night with Jack, Sam, Muscles, you, me, Cam, and popcorn,?"

Daniel rubbed his forehead as Vala rushed off down the hall where Teal'c and the others were walking away.

"Now," said Vala as she placed her hands on Patricia and Rain's shoulders, "tell me, what do you have new in fashionwear?"

Back in the briefing room, the Marines and Pilots, as well as General Adams, Levinson, and President Whitmore didn't know whether to laugh, or remain stunned at what they just heard. It wasn't until Daniel sighed, and muttered that Teal'c already watched each Sta Wars movie seventeen times that everyone eased up. Daniel then sighed and waved him hands, telling everyone to follow him before mumbling that Jack would be bugging them to head to D.C to watch on h is new home t heater system.

That left only General Landry, General Adams, and President Whitmore in the briefing room. General Landry rubbed his head in frustration before turning to the other two, and asking them if they would like to have some coffee.

"We have about an hour and forty minutes' left," said the General, "the coffee's not the best, but…"

"It's coffee, General," said General Adams while President Whitmore nodded his head, "and I have a feeling we'll need a lot of it."

TBC.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mess Hall, Odyssey, ten minutes before hyperspace exit.**

There are some who say that a decent cup of coffee makes all the difference in the world during a tight spot.

General Landry was sitting across from President Whitmore and General Adams, the both of whom seemed to let the tension that had been in them just ease up… even if for a little while. The Odyssey commander was listening to a quick rundown of what the ESD had managed to do in only twenty years; that between repairing the damage as best they could following the first attack… to finding out that all their preparations for the return of the Harvesters was for nothing.

That they had not only suffered again, but they were dealt a humiliating blow despite all their advanced technology. General Adams admitted to General Landry that maybe some mistakes had been made, especially in not having a shield around the most important areas such as Area 51 – the same place where President Langford was taking cover with her team. But General Adams also made it known that they were going to rebuild again.

The President then admitted that while he believed Dr. Okun would be able to gain some information from the Artificial Intelligence that displayed a Furling energy spike, he wasn't sure how long it would take to get those implemented.

"And we need, at best, a solid defence," said the President leaning forward, "I understand your people have made plenty of sacrifices in your own war; but if you were in our place, wouldn't you ask yourself for help?"

That was the question that had been playing in the back of the General's mind as he looked at the mug of coffee sitting on the table between his hands; what would he do if the situation was reversed. One part of him was saying that the SGC's mission was to find new technology, combined with gaining allies, and investigating new cultures… but technology was the most important of all, especially in the early days of Stargate Command. But he always came back to the story of the Tollan – on how they handed over a power source to their neighbours, who proceeded to destroy their planet; a destruction that changed the orbit of Tollana and ending that world, forcing the the Tollan to find another home.

However, General Landry was also aware that while the Tollan refused to share technology of any kind… the SGC had a different set of rules. Technology for farming, medicine, and other non-military uses were shared with those who needed it. After the near disaster of providing heavy water for the genocidal Eurondan's power plants, the SGC had come up with rules on providing cultures with technology of war that could benefit one side in particular. This was later the reason given for the SGC's refusal to hand any military technology to the Rand Protectorate leader, Soren, from Tegalus. Back in the present, the General looked up at General Adams and the President while thinking about how the Earth in this reality already had experience with advanced technology.

'According to the Tollan themselves,' thought General Landry to himself, 'the people they handed the power source to wasn't technologically advanced, they were more like Earth in the early Twentieth century. But these people…'

"General?" asked General Adams when he noticed his counterpart getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"I believe that the Asgard would be able to help us get home," said General Landry, his eyes shifting to General Adams, and then to the President, "but given the near disaster they suffered, it could take awhile for them to help us. In the meantime, with your permission, I'd like Colonel Carter to look through your weapons and shield specifications and…"

"And?" asked the President as General Adams took in a deep breath.

"Like I said, this ship contains the legacy the Asgard gifted to us," General Landry said gently, "that technology is something that I will not hand over to you. It was entrusted to us, and… I guess you could say we're a bit protective of it. Especially given the fact that the Asgard are dead in my reality. The truth is, we won't even hand it over to our allies back in our reality, be it the Jaffa, the Hebridans, or even the remnants of the Tollan. But given your knowledge on the technology from the Harvesters you've incorporated in your everyday lives, and I have already told you this during our briefing, I could consider providing you and the ESD with some of the technology we've gained through gate travel. For example, a new type of alloy.. the same type that has been used to build this ship, specs on our railguns, the Hyperdrive for the F-302's, Stargate addresses for some friendly worlds so that you can get your feet wet, and the naquada reactor technology. The naquada reactor technology is the reason why I would like Colonel Carter to go through the specs of your energy weapons and shields."

"So…"

"She is the best scientist we have at the SGC," added the General, hoping that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his career, "and if she believes the Harvester technology can be compatible with the Naquada reactors… then we can give you two of our reactors as a sample."

"That's great, right?" asked the President while General Adams looked on.

"Naquada is a mineral that stores and enhances energy, you're looking at a source of clean and very powerful energy," said the General, "Colonel Carter's the expert on this, and I'll have her clarify everything.. but without a sample of a naquada reactor from a people called the Orban? We would never have come as far as we have as far as space exploration is concerned. But it's a technology we're keeping out of the public eye for now.. like I said, everything we do is classified."

"Understandable," said General Adams nodding his head, "if a naquada reactor is as powerful as you seem to indicate, then…"

"In the wrong hands it could destroy a city block?" asked the President.

"A mid-sized city," said the General, "I hope you understand the risks of this technology. This the most basic, but powerful, energy source we have… and if mishandled…"

"We could destroy ourselves."

The General nodded his head before telling the two about ZPM's, and the power they contained. He told the amazed General and President that he'll have Daniel talk to them about the Ancients, that he was the experts of that race of early humans.

"Early human?" asked General Adams, "wait.. I thought…"

"The Ancients.. or the Alterra, arrived on Earth from another galaxy," said the General, "Dr. Jackson believes that Earth's ancient name, Terra, was derived from the Alterra when they settled Earth and made it their home."

It was then, before President Whitmore and General Adams could say anything else, that Major Marks' voice came through the speakers, "General Landry, we have ten minutes to Hyperspace exit."

"Shall we?" asked General Landry. The group then got up, General Adams and President Whitmore still taking in what General Landry had said, and the offer he made, before heading for the bridge.

**Odyssey, ten minutes before hyperspace exit.**

In the meantime, Rain and Patricia were armed with ARG's, while Teal'c and Vala were armed with P90's and were patrolling the hallways of the ship, preparing themselves for action. While there were sporadic conversations about the latest futuristic fashion on Earth, Vala and Teal'c got to know more about Patricia and Rain. Teal'c and Vala gave their condolences to the two young women, to Patricia for the loss of her mother twenty years ago... and to Rain for the loss of her parents in the first attack twenty years ago, and for the loss of her uncle who happened to be the commander of the Moon base and was killed in the initial strike.

"Do you believe my parents may exist in your reality?" asked Rain as she looked at Teal'c, her eyes… as well as those of Patricia's, glancing occasionally at the golden symbol on the man's forehead. Tearing her eyes off the symbol, Rain looked at the stoic face of the Jaffa who said that it was possible, but there was no way to be sure. Rain looked away with a frown, with Vala saying that they could ask Colonel Carter.

Teal'c nodded his head, just before Patricia took a deep breath as asked him about the symbol.

Nodding his head at the young woman, Teal'c told them his story… about how he was one of Apophis' Jaffa, and rose to become his First Prime. Patricia and Rain were stunned by the revelations made by the man who continued to say that he was there when numerous worlds were conquered, "we had no hope. The Jaffa were the tools of the false gods, to rise against them would have meant a death sentence."

"But…" said Rain as she stopped walking, as did Patricia. She was searching for something say when Teal'c told them how one day, he arrived on Earth through the Stargate. He told the young women about the Airman that was kidnapped from the then defunct SGC, and how he met SG-1. Patricia and Rain listened as he told them about how the people of Earth were the hope that the Jaffa were looking for, and that he was one of the Jaffa responsible for igniting the uprising.

"So what General Landry said was true," whispered Patricia, "you've sacrificed everything."

"I did what I had to do for the freedom of my people," replied Teal'c with a small smile, "even my son is an exceptional warrior, and will one day become a great leader for the Free Jaffa Nation."

"Oh, it was surprising for me too," added Vala, "I was a host, and now…"

"So you had these symbiotes in your brain?" asked Rain.

"That I did," replied Vala, "think of it like being able to see everything that's happening around you, but you're not in control of your body. You cannot do a single thing but scream, begging someone to hear you."

"That's scary," said Patricia. Vala continued with how she was once Qetesh, and that the Tok'ra got the symbiote out of her body. Noticing the confused looks on the faces of the two ESD women, Vala told them that the Tok'ra were the 'good snakes'. And it was Teal'c who clarified that the Tok'ra had their own way of doing things that would sometimes clash with the SGC, but their goal was the same; the destruction of the Goa'uld.

Patricia turned to Vala, and then to Teal'c, before asking them if the Tok'ra existed in this reality.

"We must deal with one battle, before going onto the next, Patricia Whitmore," said Teal'c just as Major Marks voice came over the PA system saying that they were ten minutes away from Hyperdrive exit.

"Come," said Teal'c as they continued walking again, "we will face the enemy soon. For now , we concentrate on this mission."

**Odyssey Bridge, a minute before hyperspace exit.**

The Odyssey had been travelling through hyperspace for two hours with General Adams, and President Whitmore now on the bridge of the alternate earth ship while everyone else was stationed throughout the ship in case the replicators boarded. It was hard for some members of the ESD teams to be convinced that their plasma weapons would not be effective against the Replicators; the Marines continuing to be insistent on it despite Daniel's reassurance that the plasma weapons would be useless. So, the Marines were asked to carry both plasma weapons and ARG's which were clamped to the side of their left hip. The members of the Legacy Squadron were easier to convince, and they were given ARG's for self defence, with Daniel and Teal'c telling their respective charges that the ARG's and the Kinetic Energy Weapons were capable of destroying the replicators cells.

Even Patricia and Rain were handed an ARG while the Odyssey crew prepared themselves with P90's, M16's, and any heavy weapon they had in the armouries throughout the ship. While the teams were being armed, all other classified sections of the ship, including the engineering room where the ZPM was tied into the ships systems, and the Asgard Core room, were sealed… with SGC security teams stationed in the room with extra ARG's and P90's in the event that Replicators managed to get onto the ship.

With everything set, General Landry, on his Command Chair, was told that they were a minute away from exiting hyperspace.

"Attention, all hands to battle stations," said the General over the P.A system as the lights in the bridge dimmed while General Adams and President Whitmore looked out the bridge window. Major Marks counted down the time to exiting hyperspace while General Landry ordered that the Odyssey, upon exiting the hyperspace window, make an immediate downward trajectory to avoid any hits on the hull from the weapons of the Asgard ship. When he noticed the confused looked on the President and General Adams' faces, he told them that the Odyssey did not have weapons or shields while travelling in hyperspace.

"So there are a few seconds between exiting the hyperspace window and activating the shields and weapons where we are vulnerable," General Landry explained, "It's during that time that we could have Replicators board us."

"And no matter what you may think, we cannot scan real space from subspace," continued the General when he noticed General Adams about to ask a question while Marks counted down to five, "but the Asgard can scan subspace. If the Replicators have taken over their entire system, including the scanners? Then they'll know we're coming."

General Adams and the President nodded their heads, and held on tight to the back of the command chair as the Odyssey exited Hyperspace, and then immediately flew downwards just as multiple shots were fired from the Asgard vessel.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" yelled General Landry leaning as the ship banked while everyone on the vessel felt the ship shift slightly towards the port side while General Adams and President Whitmore looked at each other. At the same time, Teal'c was reassuring Rain and Patricia that everything would be alright… something that Vala agreed with.. but the ESD officers' faces showed worry when the female alien mentioned that they were vulnerable due to the shields being down.

The Odyssey was being followed by the Asgard ship as it fired purple pulses of energy. In the meantime, Colonel Carter was in the engineering room running the internal scanners for any energy surges – representing replicators beaming into the ship – before notifying teams of the locations.

And it wasn't long before there were several surges of energy throughout the ship. Colonel Carter sent out warnings to all the teams on the locations before turning around at the buzzing sound behind her. She grabbed the P90 next to her, as did the others in the engineering room, and fired at the six bugs that teleported inside the engineering room. The replicators had no chance as the bullets from the P90's and M16's destroyed the nanite blocks before the Colonel turned to the console behind her and confirmed that the Odyssey shields were up.

"Asgard weapons, railguns, and missiles are powered and ready for action, sir!" cried the Colonel through the radio while the various teams were deploying all over the ship to search for, and destroy, any Replicators they find. Back in space, the Odyssey was firing all her railguns at the Asgard ship which avoided some of the barrage, but it was still hit by the rounds… signified by the yellow flares on the shield. It was a second later that the first Asgard plasma beam was fired. The weapon hit the shields on the Asgard ship, with Marks telling General Landry that the Asgard ship had its shields down to ninety percent.

"Continue firing," said the General as a few of the crew heard metallic sounds approaching them from the hallway that led to the bridge.

"With me," said General Adams as he, President Whitmore, and four other SGC officers rushed to a section of the hallway that curved left. He peeked out the corner, and his eyes went wide at the sight of at least forty bugs running, their metallic feet 'clanging', on the floor and the walls towards them. He looked back at the President, and then at one of the Odyssey officers who gulped, before nodding his head. The four SGC officers stepped into the hallway and started firing while General Adams and the President stood behind the kneeling officers, and then fired the ARG's. They watched in amazement as the blue bolts destroyed the Replicators; they just crumbled onto the floor from the walls to the floor, on top of the other Replicators that were being blown apart and shattered after being hit by high velocity rounds. While the bridge was being protected, Marks said that the Odyssey shields were down to ninety percent while the Asgard vessel was down to nearly fifty percent.

"Colonel Carter," said the General over the connection to the primary engineering room, "do you have a lock on the Asgard?"

"Yes, sir,' said the Colonel as she looked at the screen in front of her showing only sixteen living Asgard in one room, "but their shields are still up, and… well, to beam them here, we need to drop our shields and take down their shields. But sir, that means…"

"That means more of them could get on this ship," General Landry finished the Colonel's sentence with a frown on his face. He then looked up at Marks, while the Odyssey shook from the impacts of the plasma weapon barrage from the Asgard vessel as it chased the Odyssey, which was trying to avoid many of the shots as possible before coming about and firing her missiles and plasma weapons. The whole time, the Asgard vessel's shields were flaring while it banked to port, and the Odyssey to Starboard as it continued firing. The Odyssey continued avoiding as many shots as possible, as did the Asgard vessel when it avoided two of the plasma beams, but was hit by the third and fourth. The shield on the Asgard vessel was still holding though with marks telling the General that the shields on the Asgard vessel were down to forty percent.

However, the General knew deep down that this battle was not going to be easy at all.

"Carter!" yelled Colonel Mitchell who was with Charlie and Dylan as they were fighting off replicators, "how many of these things are there?"

"Sensors can't tell," answered the Colonel as she looked into the screen when it started to flicker, "ummmm…"

"Ummm?" asked the Colonel as he continued shooting, as did the two Legacy Squadron pilots while Charlie went with another team of Odyssey officers to battle the Replicators, "Carter, I don't like the 'ummmm' sound."

"Colonel Mitchell, Sir," yelled Dylan, who continued disintegrating the replicators with the ARG, when the lights started to flicker without the ship shaking, "is that supposed to happen?"

"Replicators have gained access to the secondary control room on Deck Eight, Section 'B'!" cried the Colonel as her screen flickers again. She then looked up at the lights flickering just as General Landry contacted her, asking about why the railguns weren't firing.

"I'm on the way, Sam!" yelled Daniel as he and the ESD Marines, who discovered the hard way that the plasma rifles they were carrying really did not work. They rushed past the mounds of inactive nanites and rushed to the secondary control room.

"I'm locking out the ship's systems!" yelled Colonel Carter before telling General Landry that all other control rooms would be locked out as well, "Which means primary engineering is going to be the target!"

"General," said General Adams as he, President Whitmore, and the four officers rushed into the bridge, "the hallway's clear."

"General Landry," said Colonel Carter while the doors to the Engineering room slide out and locked, sealing the occupants from the replicators that were no doubt heading towards them, "we're secure, sir."

General Landry nodded his head before looking up at the Asgard vessel as it took on another barrage from the Odyssey's plasma weapons just before the Earth ship twisted downwards avoiding the purple plasma blasts from the Asgard ship. The Odyssey, which was still crawling with Replicators, then fired five naquada tipped missiles to the Asgard ship while firing all her railguns on full power. One after another plasma bema fired out from the Earth ship and hit the Asgard vessel's shields, while it returned fire and the same happened on the Odyssey. It was a few more seconds later that the Asgard ship's shields completely failed.

"Beam the Asgard on board to the bridge, and then fire two Mark Eights and the Asgard beam weapons!" yelled General Landry, which was soon followed by a buzzing sound on the bridge, and bright lights throughout the command center of the ship, leaving General Adams and President Whitmore stunned at the appearance of the sixteen grey aliens who looked similar to the Roswell Greys. The General gave a quick nod before turning to Womack and ordering her to fire.

"Firing," she replied as two Mark Eights were launched through space, followed by the Asgard beam weapons which penetrated the defenceless Asgard vessel, taking out their transporters in the process. Three more beams fired as the Asgard turned towards the large window at the front of the ship, only to watch the missiles striking their vessel as the Odyssey came about.. away from the explosion that ripped the Asgard ship apart.

"The Asgard vessel has been destroyed," said Colonel Carter through the communications system on the bridge just as weapons fire could be heard from outside the door, "the replicators that invaded the Asgard ship should be destroyed as well, sir. The explosive force should have been enough to render their nanites inert."

"Our Weapons?"

"Our Railguns are at half capacity," said the Colonel as she checked the screens to her right, "and we are running low on missiles and nuclear weapons."

"All hands," said the General as the Asgard in front of him turned to face him, while all the other Asgard on the bridge looked around at the humans and then at the technology that surrounded them, "continue damage control. Destroy any and all replicators that remain on the ship."

"Will do, sir," said Colonel Mitchell as he led his team through the hallways.

Back on the bridge, General Landry stood up and took a step towards the group of Asgard standing in front of him while the other crew were mumbling among themselves. All of them had seen an entire race who happened to be one of their closet allies kill themselves to prevent their weapons, technology, and knowledge from falling into the wrong hands… and here they were safe and sound. The Asgard themselves were just as surprised, from the message they received from the Odyssey, to this one moment in time when they were saved by their own technology, by a people who Thor knew had been given no such technology.

As he stepped forward towards the General, he couldn't help but look at the expressions of awe and a hint of sadness on the faces of the humans, and surprise on the faces of the two who were standing behind the Command Chair. Thor saw the humans on either side of the Command Chair look at him and the other Asgard before nodding their heads, and then he turned to the General and looked up.

"I am General Hank Landry of Stargate Command, welcome on board the Air Force vessel, Odyssey."

"Greetings, General Landry. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. Let me thank you on behalf of my crew for rescuing us."

"It was an honour, trust me," replied the General before he moved to one side and motioned towards the stunned General Adams and President Whitmore. He introduced the two men as Thor nodded his head, while General Adams and President Whitmore could only look on with their mouths agape. Thor then turned to General Landry and asked him why it was that he claimed to be from Stargate Command, and General Adams claimed to be from the Earth Space Defence, leading to General Landry to continue by saying, "that is something that we will be speaking of, Thor. But for now, how can we help?"

"You indicated that you were in possession of weapons that could destroy the Replicators?" asked another Asgard while Thor looked around curiously.

"Yes," replied the General, "I'm sure that you have plenty of questions, but I'm sure you'd like to get back to Orilla."

"Yes," replied Thor, "but you would require…"

"An Intergalactic Hyperdrive?" asked General Landry while General Adams and President Whitmore looked at each other surprised while silently mouthing the words 'Intergalactic', "we do have that."

General Landry then turned to Genera Adams, and asked him if he would like to contact President Lanford, and update her on their plans. This led the still stunned officer to nod his head while staring at Thor, who narrowed his eyelids and tilted his head. This had President Whitmore and General Adams look away in embarrassment when they realized that the Asgard weren't wearing anything at all, neither aware of the protocol involved in regarding to asking if the Asgard wore any pants. The General noticed the reactions as well, and chuckled while wondering what Levinson and the others would think when they met the Asgard. He turned and told Marks to open a window to Earth, and from there, they would head for Orilla

"We are a go, Sir," answered Marks as the Odyssey flew into a Hyperspace window, "we will be in Earth in two hours, and to Orilla within five days."

"How is that possible?" asked Thor.

"Our systems are tuned into what we call a Zero Point Module," said General Landry while General Adams and the President listened intently, "it's a piece of technology used by the Ancients."

"You know of the Ancients?" asked Thor as he tilted his head.

"We do," answered General Landry as he went down on one knee so that he was eye to eye with the grey alien, "Thor, we're from another reality… and we need the help of the Asgard to get back home."

The GEnearl then looked back at General Adams and President Whitmore, and nodded his head.

"Ummmm... hello," said the Presidnet nervously as he and General Adams made their way to General Landry's side, "I was hoping that our people could talk. You see, we were attacked and... and we need some help."

**TBC.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Odyssey Bridge.**

With the Odyssey gliding through the hyperspace tunnel, Thor was staring at the human who introduced himself as President Whitmore, and then to the male next to him, General Adams, as they quickly briefed him about an alien race that attacked them twenty years ago. The two of them said that the names of the aliens were unknown when they first attacked, that it was a surprise for the entire planet, "and in the end, we lost about two and half billion people."

"I am sorry for your loss, and…"

"That's not the end of it," interrupted General Adams, "you have to understand; in the first war, we made a lot of sacrifices… a lot of good people died before we found a way to beat the aliens. Once we did, we used their technology to advance our own. We rebuilt our cities, and were united in a way we never were before the first attack. Ultimately, we had bases on the moon, Mars, and… and on other worlds within our solar system… we created weapons technology based on their designs and.. and we thought we were ready."

"But we were not," admitted President Whitmore while he saw Thor look at General Landry and then at the other Asgard, and back to President Whitmore who continued to say that the technological advancements they made amounted to nothing, "we were attacked again, and could have been destroyed if the Odyssey didn't intervene. They destroyed the ship that contained the Harvester queen."

"The Harvesters have returned?" asked Thor as he narrowed his eyes at the humans before him. He then turned to the still kneeling General Landry who nodded his head. He told Thor that they had never encountered the Harvesters in their reality, but the scans that the ship had taken of the Harvester ships was cross-referenced with the database in the Asgard Core.

"General Landry," said another Asgard as he walked up to, and stood next to Thor, "what is the Asgard Core?"

"In my reality," said General Landry, "the Asgard are dead, and… to put it simply, they handed us their entire history, knowledge, and technology. This ship contains their legacy, Thor. If you want details, Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson would be the best people to ask."

"I see," said Thor as he looked at the floor while the other Asgard were mumbling in their own language. Thor could not perceive the Asgard, of any reality, simply handing over all knowledge and technology to Earth… even if they were dying. He needed to know how it was that the Odyssey acquired the technology. While he was grateful for the rescue of himself and his crew, Thor was still suspicious about a race that he knew was still in the early stages of technological achievements, "General, you must understand this is still an unnerving experience for us. Do you have any evidence that this ship has not acquired Asgard technology surretipusly?"

The General was a little surprised by the perceived accusation coming from Thor, but a large part of him understood why the grey alien was being cautious. He believed that if the tables were turned, he would be having questions as well. General Landry sighed, and then told Thor, and the other Asgard, that it would be best if they gathered in the briefing room so that they could bring the grey aliens up to speed on everything.

"And, Thor," said President Whitmore as General Landry stood up and motioned for the Asgard to follow him out of the bridge, "we would like any information you could give us on the harvesters and… and I realize that your people have gone through a lot. But we need help, Earth needs help. We… we…"

"Any help offered must be approved by the High Council of the Asgard, President Whitmore," said Thor as he led the Asgard off the bridge after General Landry told Marks to contact SG-1, and have them bring their ESD charges to the briefing room, "once we have begun taking back planets that the replicators have occupied, we could begin talks."

"Sounds good," added General Adams, who was feeling a bit of hope as Thor nodded his head. However, a part of his heart fell when Thor asked if President Whitmore was able to speak on behalf of the entire planet. The General's heart was racing as he wondered if the answer to this question was key to the Asgard helping them.

"I am the previous leader of my country," admitted Whitmore, "the current President, Elizabeth Lanford, made me her envoy; so…"

"You speak for one nation," said Thor, "but is there no one who speaks for the entire planet?"

General Landry looked back at President Whitmore and General Adams, who told Thor that after the attack on the planet; the world was united as never before. That while there wasn't a single world government, the planet's most powerful nation was in charge of operating the defensive and offensive systems that were supposed to protect the planet. He then went on to give a quick rundown on Earth politics as they reached the briefing room, up until the arrival of the other ESD teams… who were stunned at the presence of the grey aliens; even the Marines who had earlier brought their weapons up on Teal'c and Vala just stared in stunned silence with their mouths hanging open.

All while Daniel, Colonel Carter, and Teal'c smiled at the sight of their long time allies.

"Oh my God," whispered Patricia as President Whitmore introduced Thor to the ESD team, "you mean… Thor? As in… god of Thunder?"

"We have been on your world in holographic disguise a very long time ago," said Thor nodding his head, "occasionally we helped the local population, but for the vast majority of our visitations, we did not interfere in their lives. We strove not to become like the Goa'uld; gods who demanded their followers worship them. However, there are other worlds that we watch over… or we had been watching over until the vast majority ships were recalled to Ida, to assist in the war against the replicators."

"So the Protected Planets are…" asked Daniel.

"You know of the Protected Planets Treaty?" asked Thor.

"Our Thor pushed for Earth's inclusion in the treaty," said Daniel while Colonel Carter, and Teal'c nodded their heads with Colonel Mitchell and Vala looking on. Daniel told him how the Colonel O'Neill was chosen by his reality's Thor to lead the negotiations with the Goa'uld System lords. He didn't mention the fact that one of the System Lords tried to kill another one, and that it was SG-1 who brought the System Lord involved to the attention of the others.

Thor, for his part, could only nod his head before General Landry asked Daniel and Colonel Carter if they could escort Thor to the Asgard Core; that he needed proof that the Asgard of their reality handed the technology to them off their own free will; that they were not tricked in any way.

"Of… of course," replied a slightly surprised Colonel Carter. She and Daniel left with the grey alien, but not before Thor turned to his second in command and ordered him to brief the people in the room about the Harvesters.

"I will return shortly," he said before leaving with Colonel Carter and Daniel. Once Thor was out of the room, his second-in-command turned towards the humans and nodded his head before introducing himself as Adun. He started to tell the transfixed ESD members, Patricia, and President Whitmore about the Harvester War. He told them that the Harvesters travelled from galaxy to galaxy, stripping planets off their life before moving on to another planet. Then, once planets had been stripped of their resources, the Harvesters would move on to the next planet in the galaxy. They would then move on to another galaxy once all planets rich in resources had been stripped.. all the while their population would continue to grow.

"What happened then?" asked Levinson as he looked on curiously while taking a seat.

"They arrived in the Furlings home galaxy," said Adun, "the first galaxy where they encountered resistance that matched their own technological might. The Furlings fought bravely, but the numbers of the Harvester ships were no match for the Furling warships.

"Sounds like the Wraith," said Colonel Mitchell as everyone turned towards him, with Adun narrowing his eyes at the man when he mentioned the Wraith. He was one of the Asgard present at the formation of the Alliance, and it would be there when he heard Moros – the former high counsellor of Atlantis- speak of the Wraith threat and how important it was that they never find the Milky Way. He had heard about what the Wraith did, how the technologically advanced Ancients lost the war due to the sheer numbers of the Wraith, who were nearly on equal technological levels with the Ancients.

'These people have encountered the Wraith before,' thought Adun to himself as he eyed the SGC crew before nodding his head. Levinson and Jake were about to ask about the Wraith, but it was General Adams who asked everyone to concentrate, that they would have time to ask questions about the Wraith at a later time. Adun nodes his head at General Adams before continuing on how the Furlings used their advanced technology to destroy the Harvesters ships, but more just kept on coming… and many Furling vessels were destroyed. Adun said that most of the Furlings retreated to the Milky Way, since they already had relations with the Ancients. It was here that the Ancients, the Furlings, and the Asagrd went up against the chasing Harvester Fleet.

"The war raged for a year," said Adun, "all sides lost lives, but enough was enough. The Harvesters were a threat to this galaxy. So the Ancients gave them an ultimatum; leave the system, or be annihilated."

"The Dakara Superweapon?" asked General Landry as Adun nodded his head.

"The Ancients already realized the sheer number of Harvesters coming into this galaxy meant that all three races would lose the war," said Adun, "after a year, the weapon was ready. A message was sent to all Harvester vessels, including their mothership which was holding outside the galaxy…and…"

"Couldn't you just attack the mothership?" asked Dylan.

"The three races did," said Adun, "it did not go well; we lost several ships, as did the Furlings and the Ancients."

"Didn't the Ancients have the drone technology?" asked Vala.

"Drones were developed as a direct result of the Harvester war," said Adun, "a weapon system so powerful that nothing could withstand it."

"Oh," said a surprised Colonel Mitchell before Adun continued.

"The Harvesters paid no heed to the final ultimatum," said Adun, "they continued to attack, and so… the Ancients seeing no other viable choice, activated the weapon. The energy wave was targeted at the Harvester genome, and on the special materials that made up their ships hulls. Billions of Harvester were killed in one fell swoop."

"Good," said one of the Marines.

"I agree," nodded General Adams.

"It affected the Ancients," said Adun, "they escaped genocide at the hands of the Ori, only to have committed one themselves."

"But the Harvesters would have taken every planet," Charlie reminded Adun.

"Even so," said Colonel Mitchell, "something like that that stays with you."

"Yes," said Adun, "the mothership escaped, and then the Furlings, or what remained of them left for another home galaxy to rebuild their population. The Ancients hid the weapon on Dakara, using it only once more before leaving this galaxy. They activated it to kill all life to defeat the plague that ravaged the galaxy, before remotely activating another wave to restart life."

"But the Harvesters still returned," said President Whitmore.

"I could not answer why they have returned," said Adun, "but this creates a danger for the entire galaxy, not just Earth."

"Could it be that Earth was attacked because it was the Ancients home?" asked General Landry as Adun turned to looked straight at him.

"Perhaps," said Adun, "perhaps it was. A rogue ship that was resolute in vengeance after millions of years. Perhaps it could be the case, we cannot be sure of anything."

"There is an object on Earth," said General Adams, "an AI that General Landry has said could be Furling in origin. The Scientist examining the object told us it spoke of a galactic war."

"It must not be in this galaxy, at least not yet," replied Adun, "I am certain that Supreme Commander Thor would like to speak to this A.I, but I would recommend that course of action once the Replicators have been eliminated. For the immediate future, the need of the Asgard is paramount. Once the Replicators have been destroyed, I have faith that the High Council would act on Supreme Commander Thor's recommendations."

"They did attack us after twenty years," said Levinson leaning forward, " guess a few days wouldn't matter much."

"Then we hope the Earth doesn't get attacked while we're gone," said General Adams, his voice hopeful, but his heart was racing at the thought of Earth being defenceless… again. But he also knew there was no other choice; the Earth needed the Asgards help, and the best way to gain their help was to talk to their High Council.

**Asgard Core Room, ten minutes after arriving in the Asgard Core room.**

"You are the Fifth Race, your role is clear. If there is any hope of preserving the future, then it lies with you and your people."

If Thor was at all surprised, he didn't show it. While Adun and the others continued to talk in the briefing room, Thor was shown the Asgard Core after having passed two very surprised guards. With Colonel Carter and Daniel flanking either side of him.. the grey alien was shown a hologram of himself.

Himself from another reality.

Once the hologram formed, Thor took a step forward while the Colonel told him that the Core contained the minds of every Asgard that had ever lived. All of their knowledge, all of their technology; all contained within the core.

"Hello," said Thor.

"Greetings," replied the Holographic Thor.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," said Holo-Thor, "you are the Thor from an alternate reality."

"You know that?" asked a surprised Daniel who looked at an equally surprised Colonel Carter.

"Based on the scans this ship had taken of Earth," said Holo-Thor, "I am able to infer that this is not the Earth of our reality. This would mean that this is an alternate Thor."

"Fascinating," said Thor tilting his head, "I would like to know how it is that the SGC has come across this level of Asgard technology. They claim that it was given to them, but I have never thought of the High Council as…"

"There were some on the Council who had reservations about handing over all we knew, and all of our current technology to the SGC," said Holo-Thor, "but eventually, we made the decision based on their actions in protecting the galaxy from not only the Goa'uld, but the Replicators as well. They have helped us immensely in defeating the replicators, and they have saved my life many times as well. And now they are at war with the Ori, and our only regret is that because of the mistakes we have made in repairing our genetic degradation which accelerated the process, we are unable to help them in their time of greatest need. So we gave them all we were, are, and could be… they are the Fifth Race, Thor. We, even those who were hesitant at first, have faith that the SGC would use this technology and our knowledge to protect the galaxy. Help them get home, Thor."

"There is something you need to see," said the Colonel as she led the alien to a screen above a console. The Holo-Thor nodded at Daniel before disappearing while the blonde officer activated a recording from a security feed in the Core room from earlier. It showed the Colonel facing Thor who was telling her that they were the Fifth Race. The alternate Thor listened, and then when it was done, he turned to the Colonel and then to Daniel before apologizing for his suspicions that they may have stole the Asgard technology.

"I guess we would have thought the same," said the Colonel, "and we really do need your help, Thor."

"May I see your logs," said Thor, "I should be able to ascertain what happened, and how it is that you ended up in this reality."

"Sure," said the Colonel while Daniel nodded his head, "this way."

TBC.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Odyssey Mess Hall, an hour later.**

Minds full of brand new information on what the Asgard told them about the Furlings, Ancients, and the Harvester's, Patricia sat down on a long table facing her father, with Charlie, Levinson, and the others occupying the other seats. She had Jake's arm around her shoulder as she realized the complexity of everything, Patricia looked at the table and remembered that there was a time when she thought that aliens were simply characters in movies, that humanity could very well be the only life in the galaxy, that even if there was other worldly life, then they could be like E.T.

And then came the first Harvester attack.

She remembered like it was only yesterday; her mother dying and her father comforting her, and then rallying the entire world to fight back. She glanced up at her father, who as sitting next to Levinson and quietly looking down at the table in front of him, and remembered the celebration the day the attack was defeated. It was in the shadow of that very day that Patricia grew up, as did the rest of humanity in their confirmation that they were not alone in the universe. However, their first contact with an alien race wasn't what many people expected; instead it went in a disastrous direction.

Patricia lay her head on Jack's shoulder and continued to look at the table. Thoughts went through her mind about that day, and everything they had done to prevent something like that from happening again.

It didn't work.

Twenty years later, their second contact was much worse. Patricia glanced at the looks of quiet contemplation as everyone took in what they had heard for the past hour, the galaxy was much larger than any of them realized. There were so many dangers present in the galaxy that any of them could have wiped the planet off the galactic map; it was just that they were extremely lucky.

Lucky that the Odyssey arrived when it did, lucky that their First contact with another alien race had been a completely different experience. She knew that the Marines were nervous, they were doing everything they could to not raise their weapons in the name of interstellar, or in this case, intergalactic diplomacy.

However, Patricia didn't blame them; and neither did Teal'c or Vala. They had already told her and Rain that they understood the reason as to why the Marines, and the other ESD people were on edge. Teal'c talked to them about the time he first stepped through the Stargate, and into the SGC after helping SG-1 escape the jail cells on Chulak with numerous refugees; refugees who were then sent off to another hospitable planet. He told her that he was looked upon with suspicion by a vast majority of the personnel in the base because of what he was… but things changed over time as he started to make a difference in the SGC.

Patricia knew the entire world was affected by this latest attack; she just didn't know how they would react to the Asgard, or to Teal'c and Vala… despite not being of the Harvester race. Glancing back down on the table, Patricia closed her eyes. The silence in the Mess Hall, the only sounds coming were from the footsteps of the ships personnel walking hurriedly past in the hallway outside… and from the gentle hum of the hyperspace engines as the ship made her way towards the Earth.

She wanted someone, anyone, to start speaking. She was willing it, but when no one did; she took in a deep breath and said, "so… about the whole Harvester and Furling, and Asgard and Ancients, and Goa'uld thing… interesting, huh?"

"Parasites that take you over," said Dylan as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean… come on... wow, I… I don't know what to say about that. Having something thing control you while you remain locked in your own body."

"Hopefully we don't have to deal with them, at least not until the Harvesters have been taken care of," added Rain. The President and General Adams then told the group that General Landry wanted Colonel Carter to take a look at the specifications on their weapons and power generators. They said that he would be willing to give them technology that they acquired through their Stargate travel, but not the Asgard technology. Levinson said that the SGC personnel were talking to the Asgard in the Asgard core room, and that he was excited about learning more from Daniel once he and the others were finished.

"There is that," said General Adams nodding at Levinson, "but for right now our greatest need is an update to our technology. If I were the General, I'd make sure that we actually need that technology before handing over designs for it."

General Adams continued in saying that if their technology equals the SGC technology, then it is very likely those won't be handed over, "at least that's what I'd do."

"Then we have to hope the weapon systems are where it could change," said Charlie, who was sitting next to Rain, "I mean I saw the light in the sky after the Queen's ship exploded, it was like having a second sun for a few seconds. That has got to be one hell of a weapon, right? Sir?"

"Yes," said the General nodding his head while tapping his finger on the table, "the railguns they have are interesting and are on the table; but the since the beam weapons are Asgard technology, they won't be offering that."

"How about we trade our cold fusion bombs for the beam weapons," said Jake, "two powerful weapons that…"

"The General's been adamant about the beam weapons being non-negotiable," said President Whitmore, "and if you think about it, the bombs had little effect on the Harvester ship's shield."

"And you were about to fly a tug into the Queen's ship, sir," said Travis, the President's secret service escort, "carrying four cold fusion bombs."

"Travis," the President reprimanded the man before looking at the look of surprise on his daughter. It was something that he wasn't going to tell Patricia, his plan was to use Travis to stall her while he boarded the tug, and then flew it into the queen's ship. At least that was the plan since the cold fusion bombs were not working against the shields of the ship. However, since then shields went down at the moment a ship started to fire its main weapon, the plan was to send the tug into the interior of the ship… and activate it from the inside.

It was essentially a suicide mission that Patricia had already volunteered for… something the President promised Patricia he wouldn't participate in either. Travis was about to stall Patricia when the news of the Odyssey fighting back, and winning, reached the ESD.

And now, as he looked into the stunned eyes of his daughter, President Whitmore knew that he had to make an apology.

"I… I'm sorry I lied, Pattie," said Whitmore as she shook her head, "you still have a life to live and…"

"And you don't?" asked Patricia as Levinson and Adams looked away, and shifted their bodies, nervously.

"The tug needed a pilot, Pattie," said President Whitmore, "and I wasn't going to let it be you. You and Jake have a life to live, and… and I'm just a crazy old man."

"You saved the world, Mr. President," said Levinson.

"You, my dad, and Mr. Levinson did, sir," said Dylan as he remembered his father, "and…"

"My point is," said President Whitmore as he looked at everyone at the table, "the future belongs to you. In the grand scheme of things, I'm not that important. I know it was a suicide mission, but it was something I was willing to do if it would have stopped the Queen from attacking Area 51."

"And it would have been something he'd do," added General Adams, "but now things have changed. The flaw with the original plan was to detonate the bombs from inside the ship, a tactic which would mean we'd have to launch suicide attacks the next time it happens."

"And it's going to happen again," said Levinson, "the Harvesters know we're a major threat now. And I… I think they'll be sending more. If what we heard about Earth's history is true, let's assume that the Harvester's believe that Earth is still occupied by the Ancients; they lost the first war with them, the Asgard, and the Furlings… but the Ancients were key in that war. The first ship that attacked us could have been a rogue ship… and no, I don't have any proof of this since we're still translating their language and database."

"Can't we use the computers on this ship to translate?" asked one of the Marines as Levinson snapped his fingers together and pointed at the young man.

"I'll talk to General Landry about that," said an excited Levinson, "good idea. And once it's been translated, we can find out the Harvester's history and why they chose to attack Earth."

"If there are a lot of human worlds out there," said Jake as he leaned back on his seat while Rain was looking out at the hyperspace tunnel through the window, "then the Ancients have to be the main reason they came to Earth twenty years ago. Why attack us when there are all these worlds out there. I agree Mr. Levinson makes sense… we were targeted."

"Of course this is just a guess," said General Adams waving his hands.

"Yes, sir," replied Jake, "but it makes a whole more sense than the Harvesters just coming attack us by chance."

"They wanted to destroy the Ancients, and steal the resources from their home world," said Patricia, "but they must have known that the Ancients were strong, and they had the Asgard and Furlings as allies. I… oh…"

"Pattie?" asked the President as his daughter's eyes went wide.

"We've been sending television and radio signals out into space for years," said Patricia looking at everyone at the table, "imagine all the signals; the news broadcasts, the television shows, think about all the things that's being transmitted out into space. Maybe they picked up on that and…"

"The Harvesters came from another galaxy," General Adams reminded Patricia, "so it'd take a signal a long time to travel that far, twenty years won't cut it."

"Especially when the Milky Way is nearly a hundred thousand light years in diameter," said Levinson leaning back on his seat, "but Pattie has a point, the signals we've been sending out could have shown the harvesters that the Earth is vastly different, compared to what it was when the Ancients occupied our planet. Think about what we send out into space… and then, I know this is where my theory goes out the window since it could be full on science fiction, but then again, considering we're on a ship from an alternate reality, I could have some merit and…"

"David," said the President arching an eyebrow, "please continue."

"Sorry, I was going to go on a tangent," said the man sheepishly, "anyway, maybe the signals reached an anomaly that accidently sent the signals to an area of space the first harvester shop was located."

"The one that attacked twenty years ago?" asked Dylan.

"The very same," Levinson/

"So the first attack could have been a fluke?" said Dylan

"Possibly, this is just a theory," said Levinson, "that ship traced the signal to the anomaly, and somehow found out it came from the Milky Way. AS far as the harvesters are aware, the galaxy is occupied by the Ancients, the very same race that annihilated their own. So, on a mission of revenge…."

"Or bragging rights," added Charlie.

"Bragging rights," added Levinson, "they arrived in our solar system, and found that the Ancients were gone. I mean, they would have been scanning for the Harvesters if they ever came back, and since they weren't attacked immediately, the Harvesters knew that the Ancients were gone… and some other race was occupying the planet. So, here was the perfect chance to stick it to the Ancients; strip their Homeworld of everything that made it dear to them, and kill the population that inhabited it. So it attacked, and killed a whole load of people.. destroyed lives everywhere… and in the end, the attack was stopped. One of the destroyed ships then sent a distress signal which could only be assumed was directed towards its own region of space in another galaxy. Maybe it missed the anomaly, or the anomaly wasn't there anymore… all we know is that it took this highly advanced civilization twenty years to receive the distress signal… instead of much, much longer. That tells us how much we still don't know about the Harvesters, or their communications equipment, or… anyway, the signal reached a ship with a message which probably said that the Earth was no longer the home of the Ancients, and it attacked."

"And now that ship is returning to the Harvester galaxy," said President Whitmore as Levinson nodded his head, "which means that more could be on the way to Earth once they find out what happened."

"Or they could have recorded what we did, what the Odyssey did," said Dylan, his face showing that he didn't really believe the words that were coming out of his mouth himself, "and decide that it isn't worth coming back for another attack."

"Hold on, sirs," said Charlie as the President, Levinson, and the others turned to him, "but all of this is just a theory, right?"

"Yes," said Levinson, "until we find a way to translate their language and go through their records, it's all just theory."

"But there's still a danger that the Harvesters would return, and this time with even more ships," said General Adams, "even if they will know about the Odyssey, this is still only one ship. They could return with more and… and we'd be in trouble."

"So we need the Asgard's help," said Patricia.

"And we hope that while we are gone, that the Harvesters don't come back," said General Adams, "because if they do… if they come back with more of these giant ships before we get any aid… then Earth is doomed."

TBC.

 


End file.
